PRELUDIO
by Usagui Kazuma
Summary: 4 chicas se unirán a WeiB, pondrán de cabeza al Koneko, Romance y Humor Fic completo 8 cap.
1. Chapter 1

Preludio

Usagui Kazuma

Marzo 2000

Hoy Lo he vuelto a encontrar el mismo chico de siempre que trabaja como mesero en este restaurante que casualmente queda enfrente de mi oficina, me pregunto si acaso notará mi presencia ¿cómo podría hacerlo con tantas bellas chicas a su alrededor?

Es sábado, el siempre sale a las 12:00 para pasear con aquella chica de cabello negro azulado , aún recuerdo cuando escuché su dulce nombre por primera vez "Ran" ¿Qué clase de nombre es Ran? Tan sencillo y dulce , ella lo llamó asi antes de lanzarse a sus brazos

Un sorbo mas de este café y podré marcharme a continuar con mi vacía vida

-Ran! Hoy saliste temprano

-Claro, iremos a donde quieras querida Aya

Es impresionante como salta mi corazón al escuchar su nombre , y allá va el su cabello rojo movido por el viento , el sol rozando sus mejillas y ese resplandor en aquellos ojos púrpuras , adoraría ser a quien el llama con enjundia e ilumina su rostro

, se han detenido frente un puesto

-Ran cómprame esos pendientes

-No

-Vamos no seas malo

-No puedo , aun no me pagan Aya

-Anda por favor yo se que eres muy tierno y dulce

(Dulce azúcar la que deseo probar de sus labios , que envidia me da esa chica)

-De acuerdo Aya pero solo es por que hoy es tu cumpleaños

-Gracias

Ahora que ...Las noticias: Han secuestrado a las personas de un apartamento , La familia Fujimiya, él ha escuchad la noticia, ambos corren con desesperación hacia aquel edificio, yo he decidido seguirle en mi afán por descubrir su relación con aquella chica

--Ran qué sucede ¿qué le ha pasado a mis padres?

-Sal de aquí!

Hay sangre por todas partes , este escenario es horrible , Dios mio quien se ha atrevido a hacerlo, aun puedo escuchar algo ¿qué es ese sonido?

-Hay una bomba Aya ¡Corre!

¡Una bomba! Esto me gano por meterme donde no me llaman

El me toma del brazo , se dio cuenta de mi presencia , puedo sentir latir su corazón rápidamente, las gotas de sudor se deslizan por su cuello y desaparecen en ese fornido dorso, escucho la explosión , cierro los ojos ya no escucho nada mas.

Después de un rato despierto, mi brazo está roto, consigo ponerme en pie, pero donde esta él lo busco con la mirada ansiosa esperando que esté bien

-Aya tranquilízate!

-Están muertos, no puedo soportarlo

El da vuelta, cierra los ojos, las lagrimas comienzan a salir, la chica comienza a correr desesperada por el terror, no la culpo, en mi vida vi algo así, va a cruzar la calle, una limosina se aproxima debo hacer algo

Sin pensarlo me lancé sobre aquella chica intentando protegerla con mi cuerpo, no sé que sucede solo veo sangre, no siento mi cuerpo, miro su rostro yo solo puedo decir –Por favor dime que estas bien, ella me sonríe y dice el nombre de el , ese nombre que hace saltar a mi corazón , ella cierra los ojos , el esta frente a mi me toma entre sus brazos , por fin consigo estar entre sus brazos y no puedo sentir su cuerpo

-Por que lo hiciste?

-Sé lo mucho que amas a esa chica , no podía quedarme sin hacer nada pues adoro ver siempre ese resplandor en tu mirada cuando la abrazas

-Gracias

El comienza a llorar, su rostro esta cubierto de sangre, su mano toma la mía escucho la ambulancia, mi mirada se nubla, ansío en verdad un beso suyo pero como decirlo , finalmente cierro los ojos y con mi ultimo aliento lo digo

-Te amo

He despertado , como fue posible estaba segura que había muerto, miro mi cuerpo , todo esta bien , a mi alrededor hay rosas blancas y rojas por toda la habitación quien las pudo dejar aquí

Yui-Despertaste que alivio

Minmay-Estuviste inconsciente 2 semanas

Yukino.Iba a donar tus órganos pero ellas no me dejaron

-Amigas , que gusto verlas, gracias las quiero mucho

Yui-Nos vamos, la hora de visitas ya terminó venimos por ti en la noche para llevarte a casa de acuerdo

-Gracias

Tengo que levantarme , averiguar que sucedió con Aya espero que este bien de lo contrario jamás podré perdonármelo, la habitación contigua tiene el nombre de Fujimiya escrito , entro a la habitación y ahí están , el esta dormido sobre el cuerpo de ella, sus manos están entrelazadas, en verdad se aman , me da gusto, tomo una manta, cubro con ella su espalda el despierta

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intensión

-Estas bien , has despertado

-Asi es!

-Temía que no pudiera agradecerte lo que hiciste por Aya

-En verdad la amas, disculpa por haber dicho esas palabras

-Es verdad la amo, pero...(su mirada se cristaliza, quiere llorar, yo tomo su mano , coloco su rostro sobre mi pecho para darle fuerzas)

-Está en coma , no pudo despertar por el shock emocional de ver morir a nuestros padres

-Lo lamento mucho Ran (eso significa que son hermanos, mi corazón se emociona)

-Sabes mi nombre?

-Escuche que ella te llamaba asi

-Ahora ella es todo lo que me queda, mi pequeña hermana

-No es todo lo que te queda

-No se como agradecértelo, de no ser por ti ella habría muerto

-Quiero estar contigo siempre qué lo necesites Ran

-Ahora estamos unidos por siempre, no te dejare ir

-A que te refieres?

-Perdiste mucha sangre durante el accidente, así que te di un poco de la mía, somos del mismo tipo sanguíneo

-Gracias, me has dado la vida , a ti te debo el seguir aquí

-Todos los días te lleve una rosa esperando a que despertaras Usagui

-Como sabes mi nombre?

-Eres tu la chica que día a día va comer al restaurante y trabaja en la oficina de enfrente, vi el nombre en tu credencial.

Mi corazón se siente muy feliz, el me ha notado , siempre estuvo ahí para mi como yo para el , pero ahora es diferente, ansío ver aquel resplandor nuevamente en su mirada , algo me dice que se disipó junto con las vida de esa chica, se hace tarde, el se encarga de todo para que pueda salir del hospital, me lleva a su apartamento para que descansemos, me llama bombón mientras acaricia mi rostro con los pétalos de una rosa, adoro sentir la calidez de su pecho junto al mío y ver esa dulce y tierna mirada, se que en el fondo posee un alma noble, me recuesto sobre la cama, el abre la llave del agua , la bañera comienza a llenarse , el tiernamente besa mis labios aquella dulce azúcar que ansiaba probar finalmente esta ahí mientras sus manos cálidas se deslizan por debajo de mi falda tocando mis piernas, yo rozo con mis manos aquel fornido dorso sus brazos fuertes y cálidos, comenzamos a acariciarnos hasta que finalmente estamos ahi desnudos , entramos a la bañera , se siente bien , el agua tibia y la espuma con olor a rosas , afuera comienza a llover la única luz es la de una veladora, cuando mi pecho se encuentra sobre el suyo suavemente apaga aquella velador, soy tan feliz de entregar mi amor a ese chico tan dulce y tierno , ahora ya somos uno en cuerpo y alma, salimos de la bañera yo seco su cuerpo con unas frazada mientras el me abrasa , puedo sentir su corazón latiendo con el mío , terminamos recostados en la cama , el me dice una y otra ves que es el día mas feliz de su vida y que siempre pase lo que pase estarás a mi lado yo soy feliz de mirar aquel resplandor en su mirada nos quedamos dormidos el abrazándome y yo a el a la mañana siguiente puedo percibir su aroma , mi rostro esta sobre ese fornido pecho el me despierta con un tierno beso en los labios, yo abro los ojos y le devuelvo el beso sin mas nos vestimos , el me da una rosa roja y un numero telefónico, nos marchamos , sé donde encontrarlo y se que el volverá a mi ahora somos uno solo , eso fuel lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse, finalmente llego a casa con unas sonrisa en el corazón , algo qué espero que se repita

Usagui-Hola! Ya llegué (sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Yukino-Se puede saber a donde rayos te metiste! Voy a matarte

Usagui-Ja ja ja pues veras...(sonrisa sonrisa)

Minmay-Nadie en el hospital sabía algo de ti tu habitación estaba vacía

Usagui-De verdad, que raro chicas (sonrisa!)

Yui-Estabas con un hombre no es cierto

Usagui-la la la que hermoso día

Minmay-Como que estaba con un hombre!

Yukino-No lo creo

Yui-Las rosas en la habitación desaparece toda la noche y ahora esta mas feliz que de costumbre, necesitan un esquema o que

****

****

Etto... aun no se como agregar capitulos asi que espero q alguien me explique como se hace -jejeje-

La historia está completa...es la primera q escribi en total son 8 Capítulos

Gracias

Att Usagui Kazuma


	2. El Reencuentro

**Capitulo 1 "El reencuentro**"

Ya han pasado tres meses desde entonces, ahora yo trabajo como maestra de inglés en la Universidad de Tokio , no he sabido nada de el desde entonces sin embargo aun conservo la esperanza en mi corazón , han sido tres meses extraños, primero Yui nos da la terrible noticia de su pasado es un miembro de la familia Takatori , después Minmay ha salido últimamente todas las noches con un chico que solo ella conoce y Yukino quien se la pasa comprando flores todas las tardes

Últimamente al pasar por una florería he vuelto a escuchar su nombre Aya , aquella aun sigue en coma en verdad lo lamento si hubiera actuado mas rápido talvez se hubiera evitado lo mas triste es que no se nada de el muero por verlo

Yukino- Usagui mira lo que traje (entra con un ramo de rosas)

Minmay-Que lindas quien te las dio

-Las compre en una florería donde trabajan cuatro chicos muy guapos

Yui-Chicos guapos ¡donde donde!

Yukino esta muy emocionada pero la mirada de Yui y Minmay se cristaliza como si conocieran aquel lugar y les trajera un trago amargo del pasado, suena el teléfono lo ha estado haciendo desde hace una hora y siempre que contestan cuelgan

Yukino-Te toca contestar Usagui nosotras ya lo hicimos

Usagui-Hola buenas tardes...(escucho su voz es el , mi corazón comienza a latir con mayor fuerza es evidente la emocion en mi mirada yo estoy paralizada)

-Salgan ahora de su casa, las han encontrado

-De que hablas

-No hay tiempo su vida corre peligro los Takatori quieren sus vidas

-Entiendo

Minmay-Que te pasa por que te pones asi

Usagui-No hay tiempo , tomen lo necesario nos vamos ahora

Yui- De que hablas

Yukino (toma su computadora personal) –Que pasa!

Usagui-Reiji Takatori nos ha encontrado, nos quiere muertas a las 4

Minmay-No hay tiempo

Yui-Que es ese ruido

Aquel sonido que escuche el dia del accidente es imposible que se repita ahora esa escena, reacciona rápidamente lanzando a Yukino y Minmay por la ventana para que estén a salvo , tomo rápidamente a Yui de la mano solo escucho el sonido de la explosión mi mano suelta la suya, yo cierro los ojos, no se lo que sucede, cuando abro los ojos un chico me tiene entre sus brazos bajo la mirada y ahí están Yukino, Minmay y Yui yo me tranquilizo , finalmente el me suelta miro su rostro para agradecerle y es el los mismos ojos púrpuras que moría por mirar quiero decir su nombre, el coloca sus dedos sobre mis labios y me dice al oído

-Mi nombre es Aya Fujimiya (yo no entiendo nada)

-Gracias por ayudarnos

Yukino-Omi kun (se lanza a sus brazos)

Minmay-Yuoji Kudou que coincidencia encontrarnos de esta manera

Yui-Ken Hidaka (el se acerca a su rostro y le dice al oído)

-No te preocupes solo yo se que eres Takatori mientras estés a mi lado nada te sucederá

Yui-quiero creer en tus palabras

Usagui-¡Como diablos se conocen todos! ¡por que soy la ultima en enterarse de que tienes una doble vida como asesino a domicilio!

Yukino-Siempre eres tan ingenua

Minmay-Nunca cambias

Omi.-Váyanse de aquí

Youji-Nosotros nos encargaremos ahora

Aya-Ahora váyanse!

Unos sujetos muy extraños se acercan, comenzamos a correr pero un hombre se interpone en nuestro camino, el es joven de cabello azul , una morada fría y siniestra

Lo miro a los ojos sé que conozco ese rostro pero no recuerdo donde , quiere llevarse a Yui , yo sigo paralizada intentando recordar quien es el Yukino y Minmay son quienes reaccionan rápidamente

Omi-Yukino no te metas es peligroso

Yukino-Vamos a pelear! (ella le da una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra la pared)

Omi y Ken son quienes se encargan ahora de el, otros sujetos llegan , son demasiado, Aya ha peleado muy bien con su katana sin embargo es evidente que ya no puede continuar tiene heridas en los brazos y piernas , el oponente se acerca, ataca a Omi por la espalda el cae al suelo desangrado Youji corre a ayudarlo , lanza su hilo contra el enemigo atando su mano derecha sin embargo el es mas fuerte, tira del hilo con fuerza jalando a Youji y golpeándolo en el pecho su cuerpo cae al lado del de Omi quien aun intenta ponerse en pie

Ken esta en problemas ha perdido una de las garras de su guante tras enfrentar a tipo de cabello azul que insiste en llevarse a Yui, apenas puede mantenerse en pie , otros 2 amenazan las vidas de Omi y Youji , Yukino y Minamy se lanzan sin pensarlo dos veces a luchar contra ellos quisiera tener ese valor y luchar , ellas consiguen derrotarlos pero aun asi uno de ellos toma una pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Omi, Yukino se para frente a el para protegerlo con su cuerpo, Minmay tona unas dagas del piso atravesando el corazón de uno de ellos Yukino rápidamente toma la ballesta de Omi y lanza un dardo en medio de los ojos del otro la sangre sale por todos lados manchando sus manos, ambas caen agotadas sobre los cuerpos de Omi y Youji

Ken ya no puede mas Aya va en su ayuda atacando con la katana roza el pecho de ese sujeto quien lo golpea a el en la cabeza, comienza a sangrar, su mirada se nubla , Ken cae rendido al suelo , Aya hace lo posible por enfrentarlo pero el le da una patada en el costado lanzándolo contra el suelo, se acerca a su cuerpo y comienza a asfixiarlo yo corro detrás de el me acerco al cuerpo de Ken tomo su guante y lo coloco en mi mano derecha, cierro el puño con furia haciendo salir las navajas ensangrentadas , me acerco al sujeto de cabello azul y brutalmente las entierro en su espalda cerca del corazón el me golpea yo caigo al suelo pero hay algo que me impulsa a seguir ese recuerdo del pasado, ansío terminar con la vida de ese sujeto , estoy herida, veo salir mi propia sangre y no me importa

El y yo comenzamos a pelear para mi desgracia soy muy mala en eso , el pasa a mi lado y susurra unas palabras a mi oído "Minoru" me golpea en el pecho yo caigo al suelo e inmediatamente el se va

Yo estoy inconsciente Aya me toma en sus brazos ,Yui esta paralizada por lo que acaba de suceder.

Yui- Todo esto fue mi culpa por favor discúlpenme

Minmay-Tu no nos obligaste a pelear

Yukino-Fuimos nosotras quienes lo elegimos aunque yo si se defenderme no como otras personas que se lanzan sin siquiera pensarlo

Usagui-Ya déjame en paz , no entiendes lo que sucede

Yui-Ya basta ustedes 2

Minmay-Lo dices por que a ti no te lanzo por la ventana

Usagui-Preferirías haber muerto ahí adentro!

Yukino-Mejor agradece que no vivimos en un segundo piso

Omi.-Ustedes sabías que había una bomba ahí

Youji-Yo no entiendo por que quieren matarlas

Ken-Eso ya no importa

Aya-Que relación hay entre ustedes y los Takatori

Yukino-No lo sé, todos tenemos secretos ¿no es cierto?

Usagui-Asi es

Minmay-Ahora debemos irnos

Youji-Tu te bienes conmigo

-Bueno

Yukino-Yo me voy contigo Omi-kun

Usagui-Yo me voy por ahí rentare una habitación luego les hablo

Yui-Yo voy contigo

Aya-Tu no vas a ningún lado Usagui , sus vidas corren peligro aun es nuestra misión protegerlas

Yui-Quien les dio esa misión

Ken-No podemos decirlo

-Todos tenemos secretos

Omi-oye Yukino ¿donde aprendiste a pelear asi?

-Soy la campeona "La mejor luchadora de Tae Kwon doo de México"

Youji-¿qué hay de ti Minmay?

-Yo tomo clases de defensa personal

Omi- y tu Usagui

-ja ja ja yo solo se pelea callejera, resultado de vivir en México

Yukino-Nunca faltan tus comentarios

-y que ya se que tu me defiendes ja ja ja ja

Vamos a la casa donde viven ellos en realidad es la planta alta de la florería hay cuatro habitaciones para cada uno de ellos , es extraño estar aquí después de lo que ha sucedido.

Yukino-Perfecto, Omi y yo nos quedaremos en una habitación

Omi (se pone todo rojo)-Oye calmate Yukino chan somos menores de edad

-Hay Dios que desperdicio

Minmay y Youji (son los mayores de edad) –Asi es los niños no pueden dormir juntos

Yukino-Pero si tenemos la misma edad el y yo!

Yo salgo de ahí para tomar un poco de aire Aya va tras de mi

Aya-Que sucedió hace un momento

Usagui-Yukino y Minmay pelean por dormir o no con los chicos ja ja ja

-Por que sonríes cuando tu corazón quiere llorar

-Me conoces muy bien no es asi , somos iguales

-Yo he decidido callar mis emociones para no olvidar mi misión

-Crees que asi podrás vivir, esperando solo la venganza

-Ellos me han quitado lo que mas amo en este mundo , no puedo volver a ser el mismo de antes sino vengo su muerte

-Somos iguales

-De que hablas?

-No importa ahora (cierro los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas , el me abraza, odio que haga eso inmediatamente me desvanezco y comienzo a llorar)

-Que fue lo que te dijo Brad Crawford al oído

-"Minoru" es el nombre de alguien a quien ame demasiado hace ya 3 años de eso. Creí que lo había olvidado , ambos fuimos victimas de un asalto el trato de resistirse pues trabajaba secretamente buscando pruebas para denunciar a los Takatori por fraude y contrabando , asa fue la primera vez que vi a ese sujeto tomó una daga y atravesó con ella el corazón de Minoru sin sentir compasión alguna , sintió la sangre correr entre sus dedos , tomo la daga y lamió la sangre con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su cuerpo caía inerte hacia el suelo se acerco a mi me golpeo en las costillas yo caí al suelo el creyó que había muerto el shock emocional me obligo a crear un vacío en mi mente y olvidarlo todo pero ahora ha regresado a mi mente y el sabe quien soy debo cumplir con mi palabra y vengar su muerte

Aya-Lo lamento mucho (yo sonrío y lo miro a los ojos)

-Te equivocas en algo, somos muy diferentes , tu quieres callar a tu corazón y olvidar tu alma, pero yo sonrío día con día pues aunque mi corazón se encuentre llorando no deseo que mi alma se entristezca.

-Ahora buscamos lo mismo , vengar a un ser amado, significa que lo amabas mas que a...

-Te equivocas, la persona a quien asesinó era mi padre yo tenía 14 años entonces desde ese día comencé a salir adelante por mi misma y termine aquí , descubrí que ese sujeto vivía en Japón asi que vine para cumplir con mi destino

-Tenemos la misma misión

-Supongamos que es asi

Ambos entramos a la casa Minmay y Yukino continúan con si discusión

Yui-Ya fue suficiente chicas hay que decidir ahora

Aya-Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para discutir

Usagui-Yukino y Minmay dormirán en una habitación

Yui-Tu y yo en otra

Omi-Entonces yo dormiré en la habitación de Ken.kun

Youji-Por mi no hay problema

Yui-Que! (si es asi pobrecito de Ken)

Usagui-Yo me preocuparía mas por Yukino

Yui-Lastima tendre que consolar a mi querido Ken ja ja ja

Yukino-Y ahora van a decirnos quien diablos son ustedes 4

Omi-Aun no pueden saber la verdad

Minmay –A mi me parece que si hace rato pasaron demasiadas cosas

Yukino.-Terminamos con la vida de dos personas con nuestras manos

Usagui-Aunque no quieran ya estamos involucrados

Omi-Yo no quiero que lleven este estilo de vida es muy difícil

Youji-este no es lugar para chicas

Yui-Quieres apostar!

Yukino-Es verdad terminamos liquidando a 2 personas y estamos como si nada

Minmay-Deberíamos sentirnos culpables o algo asi

Usagui-Ellos han matado a mas y parece no importarles

Ken-Oigan no lo digan de esa manera

Yui-Entonces digan quienes son en realidad

Aya-No hay tiempo ahora, hablaremos mañana

Youji-Me voy a dormir

Omi.-Buenas noches chicas

Ken-Nos vemos mañana

Yukino-Que! Se van como si nada, pues no me importa! (toma su computadora personal y comienza a buscar información de ellos pero no encuentra ningún archivo)

Usagui-Tengo hambre no es justoooo!

Yui-Vamos a ver la tele (enciende el televisor y están las noticias)

Minmay-Miren chicas estamos muertas

Usagui-Que? Como? Cuando?

Yui-Acaban de decir que fallecimos en el incendio al explotar nuestra casa y que los cuerpos no han sido identificados por el alto grado que tienen de calcinación pero todos aseguran que son nuestros cadáveres

Usagui-Buaaaa yo no quería morir tan pronto buaaa

Yukino-Ahora somos como fantasmas

Minmay-Bien eso significa que no hay por que ir a trabajar mañana

Yui-Entonces que vamos a hacer

Yukino-Yo me quedo aquí con Omi-kun

Usagui-Sabía que dirías eso


	3. El primer encuentro con el enemigo

CAPITULO 2 "El primer encuentro con el enemigo"

A la mañana siguiente

Youji-Quien rayos está en el baño

Minmay-No sé pero yo seré quien tome un baño después

-Te acompaño

-deacuerdo

Usagui-Tengo hambre, ayer no cenamos nada

Yukino-Si quieres cocina tu , solo piensas en comer

-Quien de ustedes es el que hace el desayuno?

Omi-Aya-kun

-Voy a ayudarle!

Yui sale del baño cubierta con la bata de Ken completamente feliz

Yui-Buenos días

Ken sale detrás de ella cubierto con una pequeña toalla que solo cubre cierta parte de su cuerpo

Youji-Oigan ustedes 2 que hicieron ahí dentro

Minmay(viendo a Ken de arriba abajo) WOW pero que suerte tienes Yui

Yui-Oye te prohíbo mirar a Ken tu tienes a Youji

Yukino-Pero que descarada eres ¡no tienes vergüenza!

-Que , hay que ahorrar agua o no

Youji entra al baño tras el entra Minmay

Omi-Youji-kun

Minmay-Yo también estoy a favor de ahorrar agua ja ja ja

Yui y Ken entran a una habitación para vestirse mientras que Usagui esta en la cocina con Aya

Usagui-Te ayudo en algo?

-Todo esta bien

-Descuerdo entonces me quedare aquí sentada mirándote

-No me gusta que me miren

-Que serio eres Ran

-No me llames asi tengo una nueva vida ahora

-Amargado

-En verdad? Prepare esto solo para ti

-Nikum (panes japoneses) que lindo eres!

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana por eso te quiero

-¡Eres genial!

Omi.-Nosotros ya nos vamos

Usagui-¿a dónde?

Yukno-Abriremos la florería yo me hago cargo de la caja registradora!

-Siempre vas tras el dinero

-Que tiene el dinero mueve montañas

Ken-Weib Kreuz nos llaman

Yui-Que mal se irán tan pronto

Minmay-Por mi no hay problema te esperare Youji

Yukino-No se preocupen yo me encargare de cuidar las inversiones de la tienda

Usagui-Con dinero es feliz

Ellos van a la parte de atrás aparece una pantalla , una chica muy atractiva les dice cual es su misión

Manx-NO TIENEN TIEMPO PARA JUGAR CON NIÑAS , TIENEN UNA MISIÓN QUE ATENDER AHORA

Minmay-Óyeme tu a quien le dices niña!

(Todos voltean a ver a Usagui)

Usagui-Si si ya sé soy la menor de edad aquí

Youji(mira a Aya) –Asalta cunas

Usagui.-Asi pues lo mismo le digo a Yukino de Omi

Finalmente ellos se marchan sin decirnos una vez mas que es lo que hacen o que misión deben cumplir ellos no saben que corrieron tras una falsa alarme creada por Shereiner para alejarlos de nosotras.

Yukino se encuentra registrando todo lo que sucede en la casa con su computadora personal y detecta una actividad extraña

Yukino-.Esto no me gusta nada es una trampa del enemigo

Minmay-Ya nos encontraron tan pronto

Usagui-Buaaa buaaa que vamos a hacer

Yui-Pelear!

Vamos a la habitación donde ellos recibieron su misión y encontramos su arsenal Yukino toma una Katana, Minmay tomo una ballesta Yui tomo unas dagas y yo tomé un par de guantes como los de Ken queríamos estar listas para enfrentar al enemigo , nuestra sorpresa fue al ver que nuestro oponente eran un grupo de mujeres

Yukino-Perfecto son 4 esto será interesante

Minmay-Vamos a luchar amigas

Yui-Si! Vamos a ver de a como nos toca

Usagui-Buaaa abusan de mi por que yo no se defenderme

Yukino-Lo que necesitas es confianza

Minmay-Vamos no te des por vencida!

Mientras tanto Omi. Youji Ken y Aya llegan a la base del enemigo y se sorprenden de no encontrar nada

Omi-Fue una trampa

Youji-Alguien nos quería fuera y lo consiguió

Aya-Con que objeto

Ken-Las chicas!

-Por eso me gusta trabajar solo

Omi-Vamos ojalá no sea demasiado tarde

Usagui-(Esquivando los golpes) –Ahhh Auxilio Yukino Minmay Yui buaaaaa!

Yukino(luchando)-Tu puedes ten mas valor Usagui

Minmay-Se puede saber para que están aquí

Hell-NOSOTRAS SOMOS LAS ENCARGADAS DE DESTRUIR A WEIB KREUZ EN NOMBRE DE REIJI TAKATORI

Yui-Otra vez con la misma canción

-NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA JUGAR CON USTEDES

Minmay-Nosotras tampoco!

Mientras tanto los chicos regresan rápidamente , al llegar miran el lugar devastado se ponen de acuerdo para entrar y sorprender al enemigo Aya y Youji entran por la parte de atrás y Omi y Ken por la parte de enfrente

Omi-Esto no me gusta, espero que se encuentren bien

Ken-Yui!

(Entran corriendo para encontrarse con que Yukino esta de pie furiosa con la katana ensangrentada de Aya en las manos algunas rasgaduras en la ropa y unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo)

Yukino-Esa maldita se escapo! ¡Cuando la encuentre va a saber que es bueno! ¡Cobarde!

Omi-Yukino que sucedió ¿estas bien?

-Aparecieron 4 tipas y amenazaron con eliminar a Weib asi que tuvimos que luchar por cierto Omi podrías decirle a Aya que le debo una katana?

Omi-No hay problema

Aya y Youji entran por la parte de atrás y encuentran a Minmay y Yui ambas están una recargada en la espalda de la otra tratando de ponerse en pie están agotadas por la pelea Yui tiene una daga en la mano derecha mientras Minmay sostiene la ballesta ensangrentada en la mano izquiuerda

Youji-Minmay que paso

Aya-Me sorprende que sigan vivas después de enfrentarlos

Yui-Eran un grupo de chicas

Minmay-Escaparon ¡ibamos ganando!

Youji toma a Minmay de la cintura y la ayuda a entrar a la habitación donde estan los demas Aya ayuda a Yui y al entrar la deja en brazos de Ken

Aya-Donde está Usagui

Yui-La ultima vez que la vi estaba peleando

Minmay-Mas bien trataba de defenderse

Yukino-Hay Dios mío no es posible

Ken Que pasa

-Usagui es pesima luchando

Omi-Hay que buscarla

Youji-Hay marcas de sangre en las escaleras que suben al techo

Yukino-No me digas que ya nos quedamos sin nuestro conejito de la suerte

Aya –No lo permitiré

Ellos suben corriendo las escaleras, al ir subiendo se comienza a escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero , Aya es el primero en abrir la puerta y lanzarse observa como el helicóptero se acerca y Sherernier escapa este es piloteado por Reiji Takatori

Aya-Takatori! (toma su katana y se lanza contra el)

Usagui-Takatori! Te hare pagar por la muerte de mi padre! (también se lanza contra el)

Omi-Deténganse! (comienzan a dispararnos y el helicóptero se va)

Aya-Me las pagaras te lo juro (Usagui cae al suelo)

Yukino-Usa, Usa estás bien

Minmay-Resiste

Usagui-Calmense chicas si algún día logro ponerme en pie se los agradeceré, no puedo moverme , me duele todo

Yui-Se puede saber como diablos llegaste aquí

Usagui-Huyendo de esa tipa! Llegamos hasta aquí cuando ella menciono el nombre de Takatori haciéndome recordar aquel incidente por lo que...

Yukino-Te enojaste, volviste loca , actuaste sin pensar y peleaste!

-Básicamente eso fue lo que sucedió ja ja ja nunca se metan conmigo cuando esté enojada quiero ver sangre, me gusta la sangre y mas sangre ja ja ja ja

Youji-Ustedes son demasiado extrañas (enciende un cigarro)

-Así pues al menos yo no me voy a morir de cáncer

-Que!

Aya se acerca a Usagui , la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva cargando a su habitación

Yukino.-(eso no es justo yo también) –Omi me duele la pierna creo que me lastime , no puedo caminar

Yui-Pero si acabas de subir corriendo

(Yukino le da una patada a Yui) –Ay ay ay

Ken-Vamos Yui te ayudo

-Bueno (ja ja ja)

Yukino-Omi-kun (mirada seductora)

Omi-Que sucede?(mirada de idiota)

-Hay Dios mío eres un ignorante!

-Por qué

Minmay- ja ja ja eso es como buscar una aguja en un pajar

Youji-Vamos adentro para que curemos tus heridas

Omi-Yo también me voy

Yukino-Tu no vas a ningún lado , te quedas conmigo hasta que me expliques todo!

Usagui-Buaaa Buaa creo que me rompí algo

Aya-Donde te duele a ver déjame curarte (levanta su playera , ella se recuesta en la cama y el comienza acariciar su dorso suavemente)

-Entonces que me rompí algo

-No pero te falto poco Usa ten mas cuidado

-No te preocupes Aya kun prometo estar siempre a tu lado

-Ahora déjame curarte deacuerdo

Youji-Que bueno que no te lastimaron mucho

Minmay-Cállate y ven acá (lo toma entre sus brazos y lo besa)

Ken-A ver creo que tienes algo en la espalda (la abraza para asegurarse de que todo esté bien)

Yui-Es mas abajo donde me duele( ja ja ja)

-Por que tengo la impresión de que estas jugando

-Como crees (Ken la abraza y la besa tiernamente en el cuello)

Omi-Aun no entiendo como nos encontraron

Yukino-Que fue lo ultimo que hiciste

-Busque información con la base de datos 078

-Intenta acceder ahora

-Está bloqueado el acceso no puedo entender estos códigos

-Te están rastreando déjame ver

-No puedo detener el acceso

-Quítate déjamelo a mi (Ella se pone inmediatamente frente a Omi quien no tiene oportunidad de quitarse haciendo que queden en una posición muy comprometedora, Omi mira la cadera de Yukino y se sonroja)

-Ya está soy excelente!

Voltea la mirada Omi la rodea colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas

Yukio(Al fin lo tengo donde quería)

Ambos están por besarse cuando se escuchan unas carcajadas muy fuertes

Omi-Imposible (se levanta y deja a Yukino con los ojos cerrados en espera de un beso)

Youji y Minmay estaban en la mejor parte cuando se escucharon una vez mas aquellas carcajadas

Youji-No lo creo (se pone de pie enciende un cigarro dejando a Minmay con una gotota en la cabeza)

Minmay –Bueno no puedo quejarme de nada ja ja ja

Ken y Yui mejor no pregunten lo que andaban haciendo y una vez mas se escucharon aquellas carcajadas

Ken-Queee? Tengo que ver eso (Toma a Yui de la mano y ambos se van corriendo)

Youji abre rápidamente la puerta de la habitación de Aya y los tres se lanzan inmediatamente y quedan paralizados, no dejan ver nada a Yukino, Yui y Minmay

Omi-Ya lo vi todo

Youji fumando la ceniza se le cae en la mano y el no reacciona

Ken-Esto es imposible

Minmay.-Hey si te sorprende tu y yo podemos hacer lo mismo

Yui-No quiero pensar en que posición están

Yukino-Dios , Usagui jamás lo creí de ti

Omi-Aya kun

Yuoji-El se esta

Ken –Riendo a carcajadas

Yukino Yui y Minmay caen al suelo después de escuchar eso

Minmay le da un zape a Youji , el tira su cigarro y voltea a mirarla

-Te voy a matar!

Yukino le da una patada a Omi

.-Se puede saber por que haces tanto escándalo por nada!

Yui-A ver a ver quiero ver

Usagui-Que diablos se les perdió aquí , sálganse (ella esta sentada sobre las piernas de Aya quien la esta abrazando solo se ve una venda que cubre su pecho)

Minmay-Ajá con que sin camisa ehh?

Yui-Que mas se iban a quitar también

Youji-Se puede saber como diablos le hiciste para arrebatarle una sonrisa a Aya

Omi-es la primera ves que lo veo sonreír desde que lo conozco

Ken-Nunca se ríe por nada es un amargado

Aya-Ya cállense! (continua riéndose por dentro)

Usagui-No les digo (sucede que el me pregunto por que pelee de esa forma y yo le respondí Alrededor del 80 de mis acciones las hago sin pensar y el otro 20 lo hago por instinto)

Aya-Que les importa (ja ja ja eso la convierte en el oponente perfecto para Shulding si intenta leer su mente no encontrara nada)

Todos salen de ahí dejándolos solos una vez mas

Aya-Fue por eso que salvaste a mi hermana

-Yo solo quería que estuviera bien aun a costa de mi vida

Finalmente al anochecer

Usagui-Quiero cenar vamos!

Yukino-Tu no toques la comida

-Quee!

Minmay-Ya lo decidimos entre nosotras

Yukino-Te pondrás a dieta y comenzaras a entrenar

-Quee!...bueno chicas como quieran (ja ja ja)

Minmay-Está enferma

Yukino-Llevémosla al hospital

Yui-Te siente bien

Usagui-Ya calmenze, si quieren que baje de peso y me ponga en forma deacuerdo por mi no hay problema ja ja ja

Yukino-Que estas pensando hacer

-Nada malo (que tu no hicieras)


	4. Un Nuevo WeiB

CAPITULO 3 UN NUEVO WEIB 

A la semana siguiente

Aya esta atascándose de comida Youji, Omi y Ken solo miran como come sorprendidos

Omi-Aya kun quisiera ser como tu y comer tanto sin aumentar de peso

Ken-Eso es sorprendente

Youji-Mas bien sospechoso, tampoco haces mucho ejercicio últimamente

Aya-Cállense! No les importa lo que haga o deje de hacer

Yukino-Al mismo tiempo Usagui ha bajado mucho de peso

Minmay-eso es bueno

Yui-eso es algo muy gracioso no creen (miran a Usagui esta comiendo como loca alado de Aya)

Usagui- ja ja ja

Yukino-Confiésalo Usagui ¡que has hecho!

Yui-ja yo no sé ja

-Tú tambien lo sabes

Minmay-Eres muy inocente Yukino

Yukino-De que hablan ¡por qué yo no sé nada!

Usagui(susurrando)Dicen por ahí que la mejor manera de quemar calorías es haciendo el amor

Yukino(tomando café casi se ahoga al escuchar eso) -.Queee!

Yui-Es una lastima que le tuviéramos que ayudar

Minmay-Aya y Youji duermen en una habitación

Yui-Ella y yo dormimos en otra asi que por las noches...

Usagui-Ken iba a nuestra habitación , yo iba a la habitación de Aya y Youji y Minmay iban a la parte de abajo

Yukino-Quee! Creí que bajabas por que no podías dormir

Minmay-Asi es , no tienes idea de lo bien que he dormido desde entonces

Yukino-Omi eres un estúpido!

Omi-De que están hablando chicas

Minmay-De nada en especial

Yukino-Aun asi ha sido una semana sorprendente

Usagui-Claro desde que tu trabajas ahí las acciones han aumentado 70

-Si! Dinero, dinero y mas dinero

Omi-A mi me sorprende que todo esté tan tranquilo

Youji-Aun asi nuestras misiones no han concluido

WEIB KREUZ "Tienen una nueva misión" Un grupo de personas han comenzado a asesinar a todos los relacionados con un experimento de genética y clonación para crear super guerreros , ese proyecto era patentado por Reiji Takatori aun no sabemos si fue llevado a cabo o no con éxito deben investigar eso

Omi y Aya-Nosotros iremos

Persia-Es necesario que vayan los 4 hasta ahora han muerto 9 personas Swartz está detrás esto

Ken-Vamos (ellos se marchan inmediatamente)

-WEIB KREUZ , WEIB KREUZ

Yukino(responde la llamada con su computadora personal) Ellos ya han ido

-Lo sabemos , a quien queremos es a ustedes

-De que hablan

-La organización de los Takatori las buscan su única opción es unirse a Weib o perder la vida

-Como saben eso (conecta un altavoz para que todas escuchen el mensaje)

-MIYAZAWA YUKINO: Tu te has infiltrado en la red Takatori en dos ocasiones anteriores obteniendo información muy valiosa para ellos relacionada con los experimentos de clonación y genética industrial

Yukino.-Eso no es verdad

-La información codificada fue registrada en tu computadora el 18 de abril de este año y finalmente hace una semana con el acceso de Omi

Usagui-Eso fue hace 4 meses cuando nos atacaron y exploto nuestra casa

Minmay-Entonces fue su culpa

ICHIJO MINMAY: Tu trabajaste en unas oficinas pertenecientes a la organización , al guardar un archivo erróneamente accesaste a la red y copiaste parte de la información codificada dela investigación inicial

Minmay-Que? Cuando fue eso? Esa información esté en lenguaje binario, yo no sé leer eso . ¡creí que era un error de computadora!

-No importa cuando haya sido, tu para ellos solo eres presa que eliminar

-Maldita sea mi suerte!

KAZUMA USAGUI: El nombre de tu familia se encuentra dentro de los archivos de la organización de Reiji Takatori , tu padre descubrió el fraude y desvío de dinero para financiar dicha investigación

Usagui-El está muerto

-Ellos creen que tu sabes la información y te eliminarán por ello

-Buaaa buaaa

TAKATORI YUI: Ellos te buscan por algo en especial

Yui-Ya lo sé soy parte de la familia

-te equivocas Reiji Takatori te secuestro cuando eras una niña , te dio ese nombre pues necesitaba de un cuerpo humano para comenzar con los experimentos sin que se dieran cuenta y resultara sospechoso

-Que?

-Tus verdaderos padres trataron de recuperarte, fue por ello que saliste de la organización , ellos perdieron la vida al lograr que escaparas hace 12 años

-No lo creo, era muy joven como para recordar

-Eso mismo hicieron con la persona a la que ustedes llaman Tsukiyono Omi , según el registro lo experimentos comenzarían con ambos a la edad promedio de 16 años de edad

-Que significa esto?

-Por ahora solo tienen una opción , nosotros podemos tener acceso a toda esta información y hacer que se pierda de la red , no tendrán pasado, no conocerán nada de su vida y no volverán a ver a nadie mas, depende de ustedes decidir unirse o no a Weib Kreuz

Usagui-Acepto la misión con tal de vengar a mi padre

Yukino-Acepto la misión con tal de salvar mi vida

Minmay-Si no hay mas remedio cuenten conmigo

Yui-Lo mismo digo yo , luchare por vengar a mi familia

-Los archivos están siendo borrados en estos momentos

Ahora solo serán conocidas por nosotros por un nombre clave que se les será asignado después por ahora deben aceptar su primer misión

Vayan a los laboratorios de Takatori , deben traer información necesaria que logre revelar si esos experimentos fueron llevados a cabo con éxito (se pierde la comunicación en ese momento)

Usagui-Que vamos a hacer chicas

Minmay-No tenemos opción

Yui-Que tal si es una trampa

Yukino-Saben todo de nosotras da igual que vayamos o no moriremos de cualquier forma si no los enfrentamos

Usagui-Vamos

Usagui toma las garras de Ken, Minmay toma una ballesta , Yukino una katana y Yui toma un arco y flechas

Usagui-Se van a enojar si tomamos sus cosas

Yui-Yo me voy a enojar ¡por que tienes que tomar lo de Ken!

-Soy mejr peleando a puño cerrado que con otra cosa

Yukino-Si Aya me dice algo por su katana le hecho a Omi para que me defienda ja ja ja

Minmay-A mi me encanta la ballesta con muchos dardos envenenados

Yui-El arco y la flecha es mejor ¡estamos listas ahora, no perdamos tiempo

Usagui-Y exactamente como planeamos llegar

Yui-Yo manejo el auto de Youji

Minmay-Bueno a ver si no nos matas

-Cálmense ya lo domino (o eso creo)

Unas cuantas horas después los chicos regresan de su misión

Omi-Oigan no encuentro a Yukino

Youji-(enciende un cigarro y se recuesta en el sofá) Debieron haber salido0 juntas

Ya-Quien demonios tomo mi katana!

Ken-Tampoco estan mis guantes ni el arco y la ballesta de Omi

Omi-Eso es muy raro (sale al garaje y comienza a reir)

Ken-Y tu de que te ries Omi

-ja ja ja ja Yuoji kun , no esta tu auto ja ja ja

-Que! Nos robaron noooo! Mi bebe , mi auto nooooooo

Aya-Seguramente lo tomaron las chicas

Ken –Y que hayu del armamento, crees que ellas ...

Aya-Es lo mas probable

Omi-Que que sucede

-Las están probando para entrar a Weib

-Hay que buscarlas

-Fue su decisión ir, si regresan o no es su responsabilidad

Youji (fumándose la cajetilla completa) Ahora tendremos que esperarlas

Después de un rato solo se escucha el rechinar de los neumáticos y el sonido de un choque, ellos salen corriendo a ver que ha ocurrido

Youji-Mi auto!

Usagui-Buaaa Buaaa me duele, me duele buaaaa buaaa

Yukino-Quítateme de encima no eres la única herida aquí

Aya-Mi katana , dámela ya!

Minmay –Se puede saber quien te enseño a conducir asi , cuando pueda moverme me las pagaras

Yui-Cállate, intenta conducir en esta condición

Ken-Que les paso a ustedes 4

Usagui-Buaa Buaaa

-Deja de llorar Usagui!

Buaaa buaaa

Omi-Como se las arreglaron para terminar así (Los 4 comienzan a mirarlas y: Usagui tiene una venda en la cabeza y en el brazo derecho, Yukino tiene vendado el tobillo, un brazo torcido y el hombro dislocado, Minmay tiene la pierna izquierda vendada y Yui trae un collarín y la cadera torcida)

Usagui (baja como puede del auto) No me preguntes a mi (avienta los guantes al piso) es nuestra primer misión y ya me estoy muriendo

Ken-Oye ten mas cuidado con mis cosas!

-Olvidalo, de ahora en adelante serán míos Ken Hidaka ¡algún problema!

-Espera(la jala del brazo)

-Ahhh me duele , me duele buaaa buaaaa

-Perdón te lastimé

Aya-Déjala en paz Ken

Minmay-No creo que hagan esto noche tras noche (sale del auto arrastrando la ballesta de Omi)

-Mi ballesta

-Cállate niño, me quedare con ella, ¡algún problema arréglalo con Youji!

-Supongo que no

-Ay ay ay me duele todo

Yukino-(baja del auto con la katana de Aya en las manos) Ehhh fuimos, luchamos y vencimos somos geniales excelentes!

Aya-Dame eso niña

-Quitamela si puedes esta será mi arma a partir de ahora

-Queee!

-Omi vamos adentro

Minmay-Esa niña tiene muchas energías

Yui (baja como si nada, cierra la puerta fuertemente y en ese momento se cae la defensa del auto)

Youji-Mi auto!

-Cállate

-Que! Rompieron los espejos laterales, no sirve la direccional, el espejo retrovisor esta quebrado y tiraste la defensa delantera)

-Que mal carácter

-Quien de ustedes va a pagar la reparación

-Agradece que llego mas o menos completo (entra a la casa)

Todos entran y aparece la computadora frente a ellos WEIB KREUZ Encontraron la información

Omi-Asi es nosotros confirmamos que las personas que han sido asesinadas estuvieron involucradas en la investigación , todos ellos han muerto

Yukino-.Nosotras obtuvimos la información para confirmar que esos experimentos fueron llevados a cabo con éxito (se quita la venda del tobillo)

Omi-Como lo saben

Minmay-Peleamos contra los resultados del experimento (también se quita las vendas)

-Se que hay 16 casos registrados

-4 de ellos son el grupo llamado Swartz , desarrollaron habilidades sobrenaturales, telequinesis o habilidad para leer la mente , rapidez y fuerza sobrenatural , aun no hemos confirmado los efectos secundarios que se pueden presentar

Aya-Que hay de los demás

Minmay-Otros 4 son el grupo llamado Srernier ellas desarrollaron mayor capacidad física y mental también aumentaron su coeficiente intelectual

Yui-Reiji Takatori aplico en si mismo la dosis así que seria la 9 victima (ella también se quita las vendas y Ken le compone la cadera torcida)

Yukino-Hace unos momentos nosotras eliminamos a 3 de ellos con una peculiaridad

Minmay-Eran experimentos iniciales fallidos , una especie de monstruos sobre humanos salvajes e irracionales

Ken-Aun asi falta descubrir a 4 personas

Usagui-No sabemos quienes sean, indagamos lo mejor posible pero no los identificamos (Aya la ayuda a quitarse las vendas)

-TSUKIYONO OMI, TAKATORI YUI: Ustedes son 2 experimentos en fase inicial

Omi-Queee

Aya-Como que eres Takatori Yui!

Usagui-Cálmate, no es cierto

-El experimento realizado en el cuerpo de Mamoru Takatori conocido por ustedes como Omi Tsukiyono fue realizado con éxito en su fase inicial

Ken-Eso es imposible

-El ha desarrollado un alto nivel de coeficiente intelectual así como la habilidad para aprender rápidamente las cosas, una gran habilidad y destreza en el ataque

Omi –Es por ello que me eligieron para operar en la res , ustedes tambien me utilizaron

-Los experimentos realizados en el cuerpo de Yui jamas fueron llevados a cabo

Yui-Que buena suerte tengo

-WEIB KREUZ su misión es eliminar a todos aquellos relacionados con el experimento(fin de la transmisión)

Youji(fumando)Aun asi nos faltan 2 sujetos si la información que encontraron es correcta

Aya-Quienes podrán ser (se escucha un ruidi muy cerca)

Omi-Alguien viene hacia nosotros

Yukino-Nos siguieron hasta aquí?

Tengan cuidado


	5. Una Cruel Batalla

CAPITULO 4 "Una cruel batalla" 

Yui-Preparense la batalla final comenzará (todos se separan)

Ken-Ustedes no pueden pelear están muy lastimadas

Usagui-Ahhh...Aya...auxi...lio

Alguien apareció de la nada tomando a Usagui por el cuello estrangulándola poco a poco comienza a perder el aliento, Aya va en su auxilio, sin embargo el oponente arroja a Usagui contra la pared dejándola inconsciente

Yukino-Cómo te atreves! (se lanza hacia el enemigo junto con Omi y Ken)

Minmay-Youji...(Alguien apareció por detrás de ella apuñalándola por la espalda cerca del corazón y su cuerpo cae al suelo)

Youji se lanza con su hilo , con el rodea el cuerpo del oponente con fuerza, jala el hilo hastra que comienza a cortar la carne y la sangre corre precipitada por el mismo

Yui-Minmay resiste

Youji.-Es muy fuerte, no puedo detenerlo mas tiempo

-Déjamelo a mi (Yui toma el arco y la flecha lanzándola con fuerza justo entre los ojos del oponente, en el corazón y en el hígado)

-Ya no puedo mas (el hilo se rompe , el oponente se libera tomando a Youji del brazo con fuerza, entierra sus garras en su pecho , el comienza a sangrar, finalmente lanza su cuerpo al suelo con fuerza)

Yui-Como puede seguir vivo después del daño que ha recibido

Ken-Ten cuidado! (El enemigo toma por la espalda a Yui enterrando sus garras en su brazo izquierdo , ella logra hacerse a un lado, toma una de sus flechas enterrándola en su cabeza destrozándole por completo el cerebro , la sangre salpica su rostro , suelta el arco y cae sobre el cuerpo inerte de Minmay quien continua desangrándose en el suelo por el ataque reciubido)

Yukino-¡Yui Minmay!

Ken-Nooo

Aya-Omi has algo para ayudarlos , yo me encargo de el (Aya y Yukino se lanzan contra el segundo oponente es muy rápido y fuerte, Yukino lo ataca por detrás cortando con la katana su espalda Aya lo ataca de frente cortando su pecho , aun así no consiguen nada)

Yukino-Esto es imposible maldición!

Aya-Su piel es muy fuerte

-Ahh ( el oponente logra arrebatar la katana de las manos de Yukino, desprotegida la golpea en el costado lanzándola contra la pared, ella cae al suelo , su cuerpo roza el filo de la katana cortando su cadera)

Ken-No te lo perdonare como te atreves!

(Ken se lanza a luchar junto con Aya mientras que Omi consigue ayudar a Yukino. Yui, Minmay y Youji para que no continúen desangrándose )

Aya-No podemos hacer nada es muy fuerte

Omi-Cuidado Aya jun! (el oponente lo toma del brazo y comienza a jalarlo con fuerza haciendo que tire la katana , después aprieta su cuerpo con fuerza hasta que escupe sangre , pierde el aliento y queda inmóvil, lo lanza contra el cuerpo de Omi quien queda inconsciente al golpearse en la cabeza por el impacto)

Ken-Maldición he quedado yo solo , seguramente moriré aquí (Omi consigue ponerse en pie, con su ultimo aliento lanza un dardo en el corazón del enemigo y cae al suelo Youji tambien logra ponerse en pie lanzando su hilo inmovilizándolo)

Ken se lanza con sus garras comienza a luchar contra el aunque no consigue nada con ello , es muy fuerte, Ken solo logra hacerle pequeñas cortadas en el cuerpo , comienza a agotarse, el oponente corta el hilo de Youji lo toma en sus manos y con el aprisiona a Ken cortando su cuerpo lentamente, continua jalando del hilo mientras Ken esta agonizando sin poder moverse , solo siente salir su propia sangre

Usagui( recobra el conocimiento , se pone de pie junto con Omi , el toma la katana de Yukino y con ella corta el hilo que sofoca a Ken , Usagui toma uno de los guantes de Ken lo coloca en su mano derecha y lo entierra con fuerza sobre el en su pecho hasta que siente como su corazón se destroza en pedazos el oponente reacciona golpea a Omi lo toma del cuello con una sola mano hasta asfixiarlo, la sangre sale por su boca sus ojos se ponen en blanco, lanza su cuerpo contra la pared, después toma a Usagui de la mano derecha enterrándole las mismas garras del guante hasta destrozarle el brazo)

Yukino despierta, toma el cuerpo de Omi , trata de devolverle el aliento con éxito Yui y Youji ayudan a Ken ,quien ha perdido mucha sangre, como pueden cierran las heridas y poco a poco detienen el sangrado , Aya recobra el conocimiento todos observan aquella escena solo pueden ver que Usagui se encuentra frente el enemigo tratando de mantenerse en pie con el brazo totalmente destrozado , hay sangre cubriendo todo su cuerpo , el oponente también ha recibido un gran daño, el ultimo golpe decidirá la pelea

Usagui cae al suelo el se lanza sobre su cuerpo ella desesperada busca un arma con la mano izquierda alcanza la katana que lanzó Omi y la toma rápidamente por unos segundos solo se ve sangre por todos lados Aya y Yukino se ponen de pie corren rápidamente hacia Usagui, lo unico que se observa es como cae al suelo la cabeza del oponente por un lado y el cuerpo cae inerte hacia el otro , Aya toma a Usagui entre sus brazos

Yukino-Te sientes bien Usa... reponedme

Usagui-Yo ya no puedo sentir nada...Aya kun (ella queda inconsciente)

Cierra los ojos al abrirlos se encuentra recostaba sobre una cama

Minmay-Despertaste!

Yukino-Que bueno ¡Para que empiece a regañarte!

Yui-Solo a ti te podía pasar esto

Yukino-Eres una desconsiderada ¡quieres matarme de in infarto o que!

Usagui-De que hablan chicas

Minmay-Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo tienes aquí!

-Nisiquiera se en donde estoy

Yui-Tienes 1 mes en esta habitación y los chicos igual

Minmay-Ken se esta recuperando, el Youji recibieron un gran daño

Yukino-Que hay de Omi o de nosotras a todos nos fue igual

Usagui- Que pesadilla es esta

Minmay-Mejor agradede que yo me encontraba bien para poder arrastrarlos a todos y tratar de curarlos

Yukino-A esto se le puede llamar curar a alguien (Usagui parece momia con tantas vendas)

Yui-Hicimos lo que pudimos

Ken-Jamas vi a alguien hacer algo como eso Usagui

Youji-Fue realmente impresionante para tratarse de una chica

Omi-Nos salvaste a todos

Aya-Fuiste muy valiente

Yui-Valiente?

Yukino-Le cortaste la cabeza como si fuera una sandía , sin titubear: fría y sádicamente ¡Fue genial!

Minmay-Si felicidades Usagui chan

Usagui(Mira su mano y le parece como si estuviera cubierta de sangre) Ahora soy igual que Crawford , el asesino fría y sádicamente a mi padre sin titubear

Omi-Que estas diciendo

-No tiene caso que continué con vida

Ken-No digas eso

-Me he rebajadoa su nivel (Yukino le da un zape) ¡Por que haces eso!

Yukino-Para tu información no eres igual a el , él lo hizo por venganza, beneficio personal, tu lo hiciste por salvar tu propia vida y la nuestra

Yui-Además esas personas no son seres humanos

Minmay-Perdieron la vida en el momento en que comenzaron los experimentos

Aya-Solo son almas negras vagando por el mundo lo único que desean es matar

Usagui-Aun asi eso no nos hace mejor que ellos

Youji-Por eso morirán

Minmay-Esa es nuestra misión

Usagui-Deacuerdo, deacuerdo

Omi Kun (paramédico oficial de Weib) Todos afuera, ella debe descansar y yo debo cambiar los vendajes

Yukino –Quee ¡por que a ella si le haces eso y a mi no!

Yui-Calmate quieres Omi es muy inocente para intentar propasarse

Minmay-Igual que Usagui

Aya-Ja ja ja ja (se ve que no la conoces)

Ken-Aya te volviste a reir

Youji-A mi me parece que el a fumado mas que yo

Yui-Eso es imposible

(Omi comienza a quitarle la venda de la mano derecha Usagui comienza a ver su propia sangre)

Usagui-Sangre, sangre me muero , me muero buaaaaa buaaaa

Omi-No es para tanto ya cicatrizó la herida, solo voy a desinfectarla

-buaaaa buaaaa

Afuera solo se escuchan los gritos

-Me duele, me duele

-Solo es un poco

-Se ve muy feo buaaa buaaaa no quiero

Yui- je je que estan haciendo ahí adentro (Yukino y Aya se ponen furiosos al instante)

Omi-Solo te podre un poco de alcohol en la herida

Usagui-Si me tocas te golpeo

Youji –Pues ya se tardaron mucho ahí dentro

Minmay-Tu crees que ellos 2?

Yukino-Cállense dejen de decir estupideces!

Aya-Voy a colgar al enano si no sale de ahí

Omi-Usa no , no déjame hacerlo , solo será un momento lo prometo

-Alejate de mi Omi

-Voy a hacerlo ahora quieras o no

Yukino-Que! (está por tirar la puerta de una patada)

Yui-Van a hacerlo ahora

Aya-Voy por mi katana

Ken –je je je quien lo viera tan serio que es je je

Usagui-Ahhh ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! ...!Aya!

Yukino-La mato!

Aya-Yo también (se lanzan dispuestos a tirar la puerta cuando ésta se abre y sale Omi con un ojo morado y una mano marcada en la mejilla)

Yukino(lo toma del cuello)-Que paso aquí Omi

-Yo solamente le puse un poco de alcohol en la herida y ella me dio un puñetazo, después la vende y ella me dio una cachetada

Minmay-Por eso eran los gritos

Youji-Mal pensada

-Pues no te quejas cuando estamos a solas

Yukino-Ya me siento mejor

Yui-El niño nunca dejara de ser inocente

Ken-Pues que querías

Usagui-buaaa buaaa me duele!

Yukino-Ya madura Usagui

-Callate y déjame en paz buaaaa

(Los chicos bajan dejando a solas a Usagui y Aya)

Omi-Me preocupa que Swartz no haya atacado aun

Yukino-Seguramente planean algo grave ahora ...pero no me importa, las acciones de la florería han aumentado mucho ja ja ja con esto nos podremos ir de vacaciones a la playa

$Dinero$ $Dinero$ y mas $Dinero$

Youji-Como dicen por ahí: La mona aunque la vistan de seda mona se queda

Yukino-A si , pues como dicen por ahí: "Fumar puede causar cáncer"

-Que me digiste!

-Quieres pelear

Minmay-Calmente chicos

Ken-Aya escucha esto

Yui-Que que

-En las noticias acaban de decir que hay problemas en un hospital de la ciudad

Omi-Se que ese hospital se mantiene gracias a los recursos que da Reiji Takatori

Ken-Aya!

Minmay-No están de seguro fueron a algún lado

Yukino-Pues vamos nosotros a investigar


	6. La verdad es Revelada

CAPITULO 5 LA VERDAD ES REVELADA 

Una ves ya estando en el hospital

Aya-Tu estabas el día del accidente verdad

-Asi es mi nombre es Usagui Kazuma, de verdad me da mucho gusto ver que estas bien

-Gracias

Usagui-Ire a traerte un vaso de agua de acuerdo Aya

(salgo de la habitación me quedo mirando por la puerta , después de 7 meses por fin lo miro sonreír con ese hermoso resplandor en los ojos que adoro , esa dulce mirada en su rostro me encanta , por fin ha revivido el dulce chico de quien me enamore hace un año , voy por un vaso de agua y no puedo evitar preguntarme si acaso ella sera la unica capaz de arrebatarle ese maravilloso resplandor que permanecia oculto dentro de su corazón , talvez yo no sea lo que el desea, regreso a la habitación, antes de entrar lo miro sonreír una ves mas , quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre , solo mirándolo , ella nota mi presencia y me llama.

Aya-Usagui estábamos hablando de ti

Ran-Callate

-Que sucedió díganme quiero saber

Ran-Nada

Usa-Toma el vaso de agua Aya

Ran-Vendré a verte mañana deacuerdo, cuídate mucho Aya

-Si hermano , muchas gracias por todo , ahora tu eres lo unico que me queda

-Te prometo que yo te protegeré

Usagui-Adios, fue un placer poder platicar contigo , me da gusto que te hayas recuperado

-Gracias por todo Usagui

Ambos salimos del hospital , en el camino nos encontramos con los chicos vinieron a investigar que sucedía en el hospital

Jouji-Que hacen ustedes 2 aquí

Aya-Nada que te importe

Usagui-Todos tenemos secretos o no

Ken-Eso debe cambiar ahora

Minmay-Es el momento de decir la verdad

Yukino-Aun no sabemos nada de ustedes tampoco

Usagui-Mis pasatiempos son comer y dormir!

Yui-A mi me gusta bailar

Minmay-A mi cantar

Yukino-A mi me encanta la animación japonesa

Todas-Si!

(Los chicos tienen una gotota en la cabeza)

Omi-No me refiero a eso!

Usagui-Ya lo sabemos (baja la mirada)

Todas las chicas comienzan a narrar su historia , ellos hacen lo mismo sobre por que entraron a Weib y por que los quieren matar

Ken-Entiendo por que llegaste a Japón Usa pero que hay de las demás

Yukino-Yo vine por un torneo de Tae Kwondoo y me quede a vivir con Usa

Minmay-Yo vine por negocios y tratar de conseguir un mejor estilo de vida

Yui-Yo vine por un intercambio escolar , me quede aquí para tratar de averiguar que fue lo que sucedió en mi pasado con mi familia

(Finalmente todos estaban muy confundidos y se separaron para pensar sobre el curso que habian tomado sus vidas )

Yukino salio al balcón, Ken fue a su habitación Usagui se quedo en la sala junto con Omi , Jouji y Yui salieron a caminar, Minmay fue a su habitación y Aya fue al lugar donde siempre les dan sus misiones, después de un rato

Usagui-Ya se tardaron en llegar Yui y Youji

Omi-Eso es muy raro Youji kun nunca se va de esa forma con alguien conocido

-No me digas que crees que ellos dos

-Estamos hablando de Youji con el todo es posible

-Asi pues Minmay lo va a dejar en el suelo si eso pasa ja ja ja

Yui-Ken

Usagui-Que bien ya volvieron (voltea la mirada pero no los encuentra, la voz de Yui vino desde afuera)

-MUERE

-Ahh

Omi-Que es eso (Solo se escucha el sonido de los vidrios rotos , el cuerpo de Yui entró por la ventana ensangrentado , alguien acababa de lanzarla por la ventana con gran fuerza, por sus heridas se diría que estuvieron peleando, su cuerpo cae contra la pared y queda inconsciente)

Usagui-Yui, Yui respondeme (la toma en sus brazos la mira a los ojos y no despierta)

Omi mira hacia fuera por la ventana destrozada, el cuerpo de Youji esta tendido del techo, su cuerpo esta enredado con el hilo proveniente de su reloj la sangre gotea por sus dedos de la mano y por todo el cuerpo , cae por la punta de sus pies , el no se mueve

Omi-Jouji kun! (Sale rapidamente con su ballesta corta el hilo, su cuerpo cae al suelo Omi lo toma entre sus brazos , Jouji abre los ojos y sonríe al tiempo en que susurra el nombre de la única mujer que siempre amó: Asuka y después cierra los ojos)

Omi-Noooo! Jouji kun!

Ken sale corriendo tras escuchar el ruido de los vidrios rotos Aya y Minmay lo siguen, el mira el cuerpo tendido de Yui y corre hacia ella, comienza a llorar y la abraza con desesperación

Ken-Yui Yui por favor te lo suplico despierta

Ella abre los ojos y lo mira con una expresión de tristeza y amor profundo las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas , el seca las lagrimas de su rostro con delicadeza y toma su mano con fuerza

Ken-Yui no me dejes

Yui-Te amo (lo besa tiernamente en los labios y cierra los ojos hay una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro)

Ken-Yui!

Yukino-Quien se atrevió a hacerlo (cierra el puño con fuerza y las lagrimas comienzan a correr, al tiempo en que sostiene la katana en las manos

Ken-Morira quien quiera que sea lo juro

Usagui-Jamás , jamás lo perdonaré (comienza a llorar al recordar todo lo que hicieron juntas y el momento en que se conocieron)

Mientras tanto Minmay había corrido al lado del cuerpo de Youji el había muerto ya , ella lo abrazo y beso sus labios por ultima ves, miro sus tiernos ojos una ves mas sabiendo que tal ves ella nunca logro ocupar el lugar que Asuka ocupaba en su corazón pero aun asi a ella no le importaba pues la noche anterior habían hecho el amor y Youji le dijo que la amaba ella tomo su mano con fuerza al tiempo en que decía: Juro que vengare tu muerte Jouji Kudou

Omi continuaba llorando por la muerte de su amigo , Minmay fue a su lado y ambos entraron a la casa para percatarse de la cruda realidad Yui había muerto

Minmay-Nooo

Ken-Jouji kun

Minmay-No me importa quien haya sido, morirá por mi propia mano

-JAJA JA (se escucharon las carcajadas por la parte de atrás)

Usagui-Quien eres! (colocó los guantes en sus manos cerro los puños con furia haciendo salir las navajas)

-TU SERAS LA SIGUIERNTE EN MORIR

Aya- quien eres responde (se para detrás de ella para protegerla)

Minmay-Tu te atreviste a matarlos

Omi-Jamás te perdonare por matar a Jouji kun

Ken-Cobarde! Como te atreves a matar a una mujer

-JAJAJAJA NO TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD (esta ves las carcajadas se escucharon por un costado)

Aya-Nos están rodeando sepárense Weib

Yukino-Vamos ¡Quieren pelear háganlo conmigo! (toma la katana y se pone en guardia)

-TU TAMBIEN SERAS LA SIGUIENTE EN MORIR

Farfarello –Hemos venido a matarlos

Nagui-Morirán lenta y dolorosamente como sus amigos

Usagui-Maldito! (Se lanza contra Nagui , el lanza una daga de Omi contra ella rozando su hombro)

Nagui-Sabes algo, la sangre dulce de Yui Takatori era muy tibia cuando atravesé su cuerpo con las flechas de su propio arco

Ken-Cállate (También se lanza a pelear contra el , Nagui lo detiene con su poder mental y el no puede moverse)

Usagui-No me importa como pero yo voy a matarte!

Aya-Ten cuidado Usagui

Farfarello toma uno de sus cuchillos ensangrentados y lame la sangre

-La sangre de Kudou era muy dulce

Minmay-Como te atreves (toma la ballesta y lanza los dardos en su cuerpo, el no se mueve)

Omi-Imposible, los dardos no le hacen nada

Minmay-Maldicion

Yukino-A mi no me importa luchare contra ambos!

Aya-Muere! (se lanza con su katana contra Nagui , el se distrae y suelta a Ken haciendo que este tambien lo ataque junto con Usagui

Nagui-Saben que es lo mas divertido de pelear contra ustedes

Farfarello-Que mueren con sus propias armas (El toma sus cuchillos y los lanza contra Yukino y Minmay, ellas los esquivan con facilidad)

Minmay toma el arco y flecha de Yui y lanza una flecha al corazón de su enemigo haciendo que caiga al suelo

Yukino-Esta será nuestra actuación final , vengaré la muerte de mi a amiga con mi propia sangre , ellas se acercan para darle el tiro de gracia y matarlo en eso el despierta tomando a Yukino del pie y lanzándola contra el suelo entierra uno de sus cuchillos en su pecho atravesándolo.

Omi-Yukino!

Yukino-Omi kun (se pone de pie como puede , toma su katana y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan la entierra en la espalda de Farfarello después mira a Omi, el corre hacia a ella tomándola en sus brazos y comienza a llorar al recordar con ello la muerte de Oka

Omi-Por qué por qué otra ves, no!

Yukino-Te ves muy lindo cuando sonríes por favor no llores Omi kun (cierra los ojos)

Omi-Nooo! (El la besa tiernamente y ella muere mientras una lágrima corre por su rostro)

Usagui mira el cuerpo de Yukino ensangrentado inmediatamente se da cuenta de la situación baja la guardia y cuando se da cuenta solo siente como algo atraviesa su cuerpo con rapidez, coloca la mano derecha sobre su dorso, la mira y esta cubierta de sangre

Usagui-Aya kun

Escupe sangre por la boca , cae de rodillas, mira el cuerpo de sus amigas Yui y Yukino y comienza a llorar

-Disculpame por favor Yui , no pude hacer nada para defender tu nombre

Ken.-Usagui

-Yukino , discúlpame, jamás logre ser tan fuerte como tu en las peleas siempre estuve esperando a que tu me defendieras (su cuerpo cae al suelo y cierra los ojos)

Omi-No no puede ser verdad

Farfarello –Les dije que ellas serian las siguientes en morir

Nagui-El siguiente serás tu Omi

Minmay-Como es posible que siga vivo después del daño que ha recibido su cuerpo (una flecha es lanzada contra el cuerpo de Minmay ella no logro darse cuenta a tiempo)

-Jouji kun (toma la ballesta y dispara contra Farfarello en el mismo punto hasta conseguir atravesar su cuerpo , el cae al suelo irremediablemente y Minmay cierra los ojos)

Nagui-Eso es imposible ha matado a Farfarello

Omi-No se los perdonare jamás

Ken-Ellas no tenían nada que ver con esta pelea

Aya-Como se atreven! (toma el cuerpo de Usagui entre sus brazos , por un momento la mira sonreir y recuerda a su hermana, le parece imposible que esto esté sucediendo ahora Aya ha despertado pero Usagui ha muerto una lagrima sale poco a poco de sus ojos , Usagui entre abre los ojos solo un poco y con su ultimo aliento susurra a su oído

-Gracias Ran kun (muere entre sus brazos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, el coloca la mano en su rostro y cierra sus ojos, se quita la gabardina y con ella cubre su cuerpo)

Ken-Omi ten cuidado!

-Que!

Nagui hace salir el hilo del reloj de Jouji , con el aprisiona fuertemente a Omi hasta que el suelta la ballesta y queda casi inmóvil, Ken intenta cortar el hilo con su guante pero Nagui lo inmoviliza

Nagui-Ahora Muere! (jala el hilo con tal fuerza que corta el cuerpo de Omi en pedazos, la sangre sale por todos lados cubriendo su rostro)

Nagui-(Mira a Ken) Es tu turno! Lo lanza contra la pared, su cuerpo es atravesado por la katana de Yukino

Ken-Yui (mira el cuerpo de ella y sonríe esperando verla de nuevo , cierra los ojos y muere)

Nagui-Eso fue por Farfarello (sus ojos se nublan un instante alguien lo ataco por la espalda, mira su cuerpo hay un dardo en su brazo derecho)

Aya-Minmay

-Aun no he muerto

Nagui-Nadie ha podido derramar mi propia sangre ¡¡Muere!

(Hace levantar los cuchillos de Farfarello cortando el cuerpo de ella en pedazos ella cae al suelo finalmente con una sonrisa pues consiguió vengar la muerte de su amado

Minmay-Aya ahora todo dependerá de ti

El toma su katana y se lanza contra Nagui , entierra la katana atravesando su cuerpo , mira su rostro el se esta riendo Aya no comprende por que se rie de repente solo siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho , baja la mirada y se da cuenta de la realidad

Nagui invirtió la katana Aya se enterró su propia katana en el cuerpo , miro su propia sangre salir , poco a poco comenzaba a quedar sin aliento alguno, miro por ultima ves a su oponente detrás de el estaban Farfarello Shulding y Crawford ellos comenzaron a reír al tiempo que el perdía la vida escucho la voz de su hermana

-Ayúdame hermano (Aya solo pudo ver que Brad Crawford sostenía el cuerpo de su hermana en sus brazos)


	7. Una lucha por Traicion

CAPITULO 6 UNA LUCHA POR TRAICION 

El abrió los ojos rápidamente no comprendía que era lo que había sucedido, se puso de pie, ayudó a Omi, Jouji y Ken , las chicas también despertaron , todos estaban sorprendidos

Jouji-Que demonios paso aquí

Minmay-Estamos vivos?

Yui-Eso es imposible

Omi-Aya kun estas sangrando

Aya mira su cuerpo esta cubierto de sangre pero esa sangre no es suya, sigue con la mirada el rastro de la sangre por el suelo hasta alcanzar su gabardina , esta teñida con el color escarlata de la sangre fresca, el recuerda la escena anterior el tomo la gabardina y cubrió con ella el cuerpo de Usagui

Yukino-Donde esta Usagui

Minmay-Esto no me gusta nada chicos (les muestra los guantes de Usagui están rotos, las navajas ensangrentadas yacen en el suelo)

Omi-Fue una trampa de Swarts, la habilidad de crear ilusiones en la mente es de Shulding, y Usagui es inmune a su poder

Aparece la pantalla frente a ellos Persia les da una noticia

Weib Kreuz: les tengo malas noticias, El hospital donde se encontraba tu hermana Aya ha desaparecido , en estos momentos solo se encuentran las cenizas del edificio

Minmay-Que!

-Swartz estuvo ahí nuestras cámaras tomaron a Crawford y Shulding saliendo de ahí antes de que comenzara el incendio

Aya-Que hay de Usagui

-Lo lamento no se nada al respecto, les doy la libertad de actuar como deseen su oponente debe ser eliminado ahora (fin de la transmisión)

Yukino golpea a Aya le da un puñetazo en la cara

-Esto es culpa tuya estupido!

Omi-Yukino calmate por favor

Minmay-Ella solo habria luchado contra ellos de saber que irían por Aya trató de protejerla por que en el fondo sabe que ella es la unica mujer que te interesa

Yui-Estaría dispuesta a morir por la persona amada, solo que tu jamás se lo dijiste Fujimiya

Ken-Calmense chicas por favor debemos idear un plan para atacar al enemigo

Yukino-Eso píenselo ustedes

Yui-Nosotras iremos solas

Minmay-Iremos por nuestra amiga y eliminaremos a cualquiera que se interponga

Omi-Pero somos un equipo

Yukino-Eso los incluye

Jouji-Que significa eso

Yui-Somos enemigos ahora Weib Kreuz

Ellas se marchan dejando a los chicos muy confundidos

Ken-Son unas tontas

Jouji-Iran a su propia muerte

Omi-Quieran o no yo las ayudare, eliminar a Swartz también es nuestra misión

Ken-Debemos acabarlos antes de que nuestro sueño se vuelva realidad

Jouji-Fue solo un sueño? Para mi fue muy real

Aya-El solo les mostró la forma mas cruel en que ustedes esperan morir

Jouji teme morir a manos de su propia arma, Ken teme morir sin poder proteger a quien ama y Omi en el fondo cree que el único capaz de traicionarlo algún día será Jouji y que morirá por su mano

Jouji-Hey eso no es cierto

Omi-Lo siento Jouji kun

Ken-No debes disculparte por lo que sientes

Jouji-Que hay de ti Aya

Yo solo temo morir antes de vengar la muerte de mi familia y dejar a mi hermana desprotegida, fuera de eso nada mas me importa

Omi-Que hay de Usagui chan

Jouji-Incluso yo deseo proteger a Minmay aunque Asuka es la persona mas importante en mí corazón

Aya-Yo no puedo corresponder su amor

Ken-Aya kun que estas diciendo

Por que yo soy una persona que no puede amar a nadie soy un asesino, he decidido estar solo por siempre

(ellos se marchan y van a la base de Swartz, al llegar encuentran a Schreier las asesinas de Masafumi Takatori)

Aya-No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes ¡Donde esta mi hermana!

Hell-Primero tendras que derrotarme Fujimiya

Ken-Vamos a pelear entonces

Schoen (lo detiene con su látigo) Yo seré tu oponente gatito

Jouji-No tendre consideraciones contigo Asuka

Neu-Deja de llamarme asi, te matare! (comienza a dispararle)

Omi-Donde estan las chicas respondan!

Toto-Asi que vienes a buscar a tu novia verdad...que tierno

Todos comienzan a pelear , por su parte las chicas llegaron por la parte trasera del edificio , miran por una de las ventanas Usagui está amarrada de las muñecas y los tobillos su cuerpo cuelga de la cuerda, la sangre aun gotea por sus heridas cayendo al suelo por la punta de sus pies

Farfarello-Habla maldita!

Nagui-Donde demonios escondiste el cuerpo de Aya

Shulding-No puedo leer sus pensamientos esto es imposible!

Crawford-He visto el futuro, tus amigas han llegado

Farfarello –Que hay de nosotros

Shulding(lee lamente de Crawford y sabe cual sera su destino) debemos luchar

Nagui-Ahora! (cierra los ojos , hace explotar la ventana por la cual entran las chicas Yukino corta la cuerda liberando a Usagui

Usagui-Gracias chicas

Minmay-Vamos a pelear

Farfarello-Eso es lo que yo quiero , me encanta el sabor de la sangre fresca

Yukino-Te matamos antes y lo haremos realidad ahora

Nagui-Yo seré quien te mate a ti

Craeford he visto el futuro niña

Yui-Tendras que pagar por golpear a Usagui

-Moriras aquí junto con tus amigas

Shulding-Que hay de ti , ya estas derrotada querida mía

Usagui-Aun no, puedes leer los movimientos de tu oponente no es cierto por ello es que siempre ganas pero a mi no me pondrás un dedo encima

Ken-A ninguna de ellas tocarán

Omi-Por que nosotros somos Weib Kreuz

Jouji-Cazadores de la noche, nuestra misión es eliminarlos

Aya-Aun a costa de nuestra vida

Crawford-Lo sabía

Aya: "El futuro no es algo que deberías ver sino algo que deberías crear"

(El y Crawford comienzan a pelear)

Usagui-Ayakun!

Shulding-No escaparas de mi niña (se lanza a golpear a Usagui, su brazo es detenido por el hilo de Youji)

Jouji-Recuerda: "Haz llorar a una chica y pagaras por ello después"

Minmay-Jouji!

Farfarello-Muere! (Lanza uno de sus cuchillos contra Minmay el cual es interceptado por las garras de Ken)

Ken-No importa lo que haya sucedido: "Sigo creyendo en el buen corazón de la gente"

Yui-Ken!

Nagui-Esto comienza a ponerse interesante (mueve una katana con la mente y comienza a pelear contra Yukino, su poder mental es interrumpido por un dardo lanzado por Omi)

Omi-"Aunque cierres los ojos no puedes esconderte del terror"

Yukino-Omi kun!

Todos comienzan a pelear, la batalla estaba decidida desde un principio con la visión de Crawford Aya y Yui pelean contra Crawford, Yukino y Omi luchan contra Nagui , Minmay y Youji contra Farfarello finalmente Ken y Usagui luchan contra Shulding

Yui-Muere! (Toma el arco lanzando una flecha en su pecho, Aya lo atraviesa por detrás con la katana, la sangre sale por todos lados , agotada Yui cae al suelo.

Yui-Ya fue suficiente por una noche

Aya-Aun no para mi

Usagui-Ran kun (va hacia el y le indica en que lugar se encuentra el cuerpo de Aya) lo mejor será que vayas

Aya-No te dejare sola otra ves

-Te equivocas, en realidad somos muy parecidos , yo también he elegido mi destino , sé que nuestro amor no podrá ser correspondido nunca

-Adios Usagui (El se va a buscar a Aya)

Omi-Aya kun! (Nagi inmoviliza a Omi con su poder)

Yukino-Ya me canse de ti , deja a Omi (lo ataca con la katana cortandolo por la mitad , Omi se libera y lanza un dardo en su frente eliminándolo

Yukino-Ganamos 2 de 4 ja ja jajajaja

Omi-Que bueno que estas bien Yukino

-Si!

-Si algo te llegara a pasar yo no sabría que hacer

-En serio, puedes hacer algo ahora como el beso que me diste al creer que había muerto

-Claro (ambos se besan)

Yui-Hey eso no es justo

Ken Continua luchando contra Shulding

Shulding-Puedo leer cada uno de tus movimientos

Ken-Puedes leer los míos pero no los de ella ja ja ja

Usagui sale por detrás y lo ataca con las garras cortando su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies , el cuerpo cae al suelo desangrándose , el mira a Usagui

Shulding –Como es posible que no pudiera leer tu mente

Usagui-Facil, cuando mataron a mi padre me hicieron creer que todo era una mentira , cree un vacío en mi mente para olvidarlo y al hacerlo mi subconsciente se volvió consciente por tanto soy inmune a tu poder

Shulding-Maldición (sus ojos se ponen en blanco y muere)

Usagui-He vengado tu muerte Minoru (cae al suelo)

Yui-Usagui!

Ken-No te preocupes solo se desmayo

Minmay-Los dardos no le hacen nada a este sujeto

Farfarello-Ahora mueran

Youji-Tu primero (lo aprisiona con el hilo , Minmay aprovecha la oportunidad lanzando todos los dardos justo en su corazón hasta atravesarlo)

Minmay-Te dije que ganaríamos

Omi-Mision cumplida Weib Kreuz

Ken-Por fin eliminamos a nuestro enemigo

Minmay-Que paso con las chicas

Youji-Fue una lastima pero las tuvimos que eliminar

Omi-Youji Kun eso no es cierto

Yukino-Siguen vivas

Ken-Aya fue quien las eliminó

Yui-A las 4

Youji-Cuando se enoja parece psicópata nada lo detiene

Omi-Es una fortuna que esté de nuestro lado

Yukino-Exactamente a donde fue

Usagui-Aya está en una habitación del tercer piso lo mas seguro es que Ran esté con ella

Omi-Te esforzaste mucho Usagui chan

Youji-Debería reconocerlo Aya

Ken-El tiene un corazón muy frío

Usagui-No me importa quiero estar a su lado siempre

Yukino-Igual que yo contigo Omi kun

Minmay-Asi es Kudou

Yui-Hey que es ese ruido

Usagui-Que , quien, cual , cuando , donde

Omi-Viene de arriba, parece que hay una pelea

Ken-Ran debe tener problemas

Se escucha una explosión y sale Aya con su katana en las manos siguiendo a un sujeto que sostiene en brazos el cuerpo de Aya chan

Takatori!

Ken-Vamos a luchar

Yukino-Cuantos asesinos puede pagar este sujeto

Minmay-Con lo que gana creo que miles

-Entonces debe ganar muchísimo dinero

Usagui-Deje de pensar en el dinero y defiéndeme

-Que dijiste!

-Que te defiendas je je je

-Siempre esperas a que haga las cosas por ti verdad!

-Siiiii

-Me las vas a pagar Usa

Aya-Ayudame hermano por favor

Ran-Takatori suéltala

Youji se lanza contra el , enreda el hilo en el cuello de Takatori asfixiándolo , Omi lanza un dardo en su brazo haciendo que suelte el cuerpo de Aya, Yukino la toma poniéndola a salvo

Ran-Ahora moriras por lo que nos has hecho

Youji-Esto es por Asuka! Jala el hilo con gran fuerza cortando su cabeza, el hilo inmediatamente se cubre de sangre la cual cae al suelo

Jouji-Esta sangre es por la sangre manchada de Asuka

Jamás te lo perdonaré

Omi-Lanza un dardo en su pecho

-Esto es por el buen corazón de Oka

Finalmente-Aya lo atraviesa con la katana la sangre sale por todos lados y el cuerpo cae inerte hacia el suelo

Ken-Hay que salir ahora

Usagui-Ese ruido es...!Una ..una bomba!no por favor buaaaa

Minmay-Deja de llorar y vamonos

Todos salen rápidamente , tras ellos explota aquel edificio junto con todos los experimentos de Takatori , finalmente van a casa

Aya-Hermano todas estas flores son hermosas

Ran-Que bueno que te gusten Aya

Minmay-No te parece un excelente día para tomar un baño caliente

Youji-Claro , te acompaño

-Esa era mi intención desde el principio

Ken-Vamos Yui . te llevare a cenar

Yui-Bien, no nos esperen

Omi y Yukino están en la florería

Yukino en la caja registradora –Que hermoso trabajo

Omi-Hay algo que te guste mas que ganar dinero

-Claro lo mejor es gastarlo! Con esto nos podemos ir de vacaciones a la playa

Después de un rato todos terminan con lo que estaban haciendo Ken y Yui regresan de su cita y todos están en la sala

Yui—Que no falta algo aquí

Yukino-Si falta una cosa chillona y torpe

Minmay-A donde se metió Usagui

Aya-No la he visto en todo el día y tu hermano?

Ran se sonroja y baja la mirada –Cállate Aya

-Que estás ocultando hermano

Youji-Hey no me digas que hicieron algo aya arriba y quedó totalmente agotada para bajar

Minmay-Youji callate!

-Que , yo solo estoy abriendo posibilidades

Ran sigue sonrojado , mira a Youji –Cállate , no digas estupideces

Usagui-Holaaaaa

Baja muy contenta con la pijama de Ran, las pantuflas de Ran y la gabardina de Ran

Ran-Quien te dijo que podías tomar mis cosas!

Usagui-Fuiste tu Ran kun

Aya-Entonces si es tu novia hermano

Ran-Ya te dije que no

-Di la verdad hermano

Ken-El nunca va a aceptar lo que diga su corazón

Youji-Es un amargado

Omi-Pero en el fondo ama a Usagui

Ran-¡!Ya cállense todos!

Aya-Que hacen chicas

Yukino Yui y Minmay no dejan de ver a Usagui y ella no entiende que pasa

Usagui-Que , que díganme que!

Minmay-No me digas que lo que dijo Youji era verdad

Yui-Por que otra razón traería su ropa puesta

Yukino-Jamás lo creería de ti Usagui

Usagui-Que por que me miran a si

Yui-A mi no me engañas que hiciste con Ran alla arriba

-Nada que tu no hicieras con Ken

Ken-Hey a mi no me metan en esas cosas

Yui-Callate que bien que te gusta

Omi- No digan esas cosas

Jouji- Ja ja ja ja

Minmay-No te rías Jouji kun

Aya-Donde voy a dormir yo hermano

Ran-Te dejare mi cama y mas vale que te comportes Jouji

Jouji-No te preocupes Ran haré que tu hermana se sienta como en casa

Minmay-Eso no, Omi tu dormirás en la misma habitación que Aya chan

Usagui-Eso es mejor, el es el único incapaz de hacer algo

Yui-Y exactamente donde dormirás tu Ran

Ran-No te importa

Usagui-Ja ja ja ja

Jouji-Pues yo todavía no entiendo algo

Ken-Que sucede

Jouji se acerca a Usagui y la mira fijamente a los ojos

Usagui-Que quieres idiota

-Como rayos es que no te afecto el poder de Shulding

Yukino-Yo te lo explico!

Yukino toma a Usagui y comienza a darle zapes en la cabeza

Usagui-Que te pasa!

-Mira esta hueca, si gritas en su oído se puede escuchar el eco

-Que! Como te atreves a decirme eso

-Su cabeza está tan hueca que es inmune a las ondas emitidas por el poder de Shulding

Omi-WOW no creí que hubiera una cabeza mas hueca que la de Jouji kun el nunca entiende nada

Jouji-Que digiste!


	8. Un Bello Sueño

**CAPITULO7 **

**UN BELLO SUEÑO**

Una semana después todos siguen durmiendo juntos Minmay con Jouji Aya chan duerme en la misma habitación que Omi, Ran duerme con Usagui y Ken con Yui, en la mañana todos fingen dormir donde deberían dormir.

6:47 AM Jouji le da un ultimo beso a Minmay y regresa a su habitación creyendo que Ken no se ha dado cuenta de su ausencia

6:50 AM Minmay entra sigilosamente a su habitación Yukino la sorprende

-No es justooooo!

Minmay-Ja ja ja ja

7:00 AM Yui entra a su habitación

-Ustedes 2 sepárense ya!

Usagui-Cállate y duérmete (Ran se sonroja)

Yui-Se puede saber como fue que terminaron ustedes 2 aquí!

-Ran le dio su cama a Aya asi que se tuvo que venir a dormir conmigo

-No me digas

-Ja ja ja ja

9:00 AM Todos se despiertan

Ken está haciendo abdominales en la sala con una toalla en el cuello sin playera y unos pantalones ajustados, Yui está embobada mirándolo, Minmay y Jouji salieron a correr ella con un top y unos pantalones cortos y el con un pants negro Yukino sigue durmiendo Omi le lleva el desayuno a la cama, Usagui se levanta y va a la sala , observa a Ken haciendo ejercicio, el sudor corriendo por su frente y desapareciendo en ese fornido dorso , el no se ha dado cuenta de nada , se levanta y seca el sudor con la toalla

Usagui-Pero quien fuera esa toalla

Yui-Oye tu! Te prohíbo verlo

-No se supone que deberías de estar haciendo ejercicio

-Lo hago ejercito la vista

-Como que hace mucho calor aquí (está mirando el trasero de Ken)

-Que linda vista tengo desde aquí

-Lo mismo digo yo Ran no esta nada mal

-Que! Cuando viste a Ran!

-Tiene sus ventajas dormir en la misma habitación

-Te mato!

Yukino-Muy bien chicos a donde iremos de vacaciones

Ken-Estaban aquí?

Usa-Yo no

Yui-Yo si ¡!

Omi-Las ganancias de la florería fueron mucho mas de lo que yo pudiera haberme imaginado

Yui-Tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los demas para poder decidirnos

Omi-A donde fue Ran kun?

Usa-Yo voy por el no se preocupen

Aya-Pero mi hermano está en...

-No me tardo ja ja ja

Yukino-Donde esta tu hermano Aya

-Tomando un baño

Yui-Hey te acompaño Usa

Ken-Yui!

-Era broma mi amor

Minmay-Ya llegamos

Jouji-Que hacen todos aquí

Yukino-Decidiremos a donde irnos de vacaciones

Yui-Se olvidan de lo mas importante que hay que celebrar

Minmay-Que

Yukino-Hoy es 18 de abril, hace un año fue cuando nos conocimos y vinimos a vivir aquí , nos infiltramos en la red de Takatori, nos volvimos asesinas a domicilio poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro, casi fuimos eliminadas y...

Ken-Hey cálmate Yukino

Omi-No te volveré a dar café negro en el desayuno

Yukino-Que Qué fue muy emocionante oh no chicas!

Jouji-Si hay que celebrar con un brindis

Ken-Tu quieres cualquier excusa para tomar

Minmay-Entonces hagamos una fiesta chicos!

Omi-Después decidiremos a donde iremos de vacaciones

Yukino-Nosotras nos encargaremos de la comida

Usagui-Comida, comida ¿dónde, donde?

Yukino-Hay que no tienes vergüenza!

-No por que Ran es mío

(Usa aparece bajando las escaleras cubierta con la bata de Ran, cabello húmedo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , el baja detrás de ella cubierto con una pequeña toalla que apenas alcanza a cubrir cierta parte de su cuerpo)

Minmay-Hay pero que suerte tienes Usagui (Jouji le tapa los ojos al instante)

Yui-Lo mismo digo yo (Ken también le tapa los ojos furioso)

Ken y Jouji-Pero que les pasa a ustedes 2

Usagui-Solo bajamos por algo y volveremos a subir

Aya-Hermano (lo mira y al instante se cubre el rostro sonrojada)

Ken-Ran quien te viera haciendo estas cosas

Ran-Por que me miran asi , no me digan que ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho antes, si es asi que lástima me dan

Omi-El dijo eso

Jouji-Exacto, no pasen por alto la voz de la experiencia niños

Minmay-WOW Usa chan

Ran-ja jaja ja (abraza a Usagui y ambos suben a su habitación con una lata de crema batida) no conocen a su amiga

Ken-Vaya que ha cambiado mucho

Yui-Pues si quieres yo te ayudo Ken kun pero primero tendrás que dejarme ver

Mimay-Y tu que ya puedo ver

Jouji-Solo cuando estemos a solas

Finalmente en la noche

Jouji-Vamos a celebrar! (destapa una botella de sake)

Yui-Yo te voy a enseñar que es bueno (saca una botella de Tequila)

-Que es eso

-Lo mejor que se puede probar en México

Usagui-Yo quiero yo quiero

Omi-Si brindemos juntos

Ran-Los niños no pueden tomar

-Pues tu novia tiene la misma edad que yo

-Pero tiene mas experiencia

Aya-No importa hay que celebrar

Yukino-Por las buenas y las malas

Yui-Por habernos conocidos

Usagui-Por los amigos

Minmay-Por olvidar el pasado

Ran-Por ti Aya chan

Ken-Por una vida normal

Jouji-Por las bellas chicas

Todos-Salud!

3 horas después

Yukino está abrazando a Omi casi cayéndose de contenta, Omi no tomo nada por lo que es el único sobrio del lugar

Yukino-Souchiro Arima te amo

Omi-De que estás hablando

-Te ves tan lindo como siempre (le planta un beso)

-Yuki chan mejor te llevo a tu habitación

Yui-Oh si poderoso Kamui ven a mi

Ken-(también esta ebrio) Oh si voy a ganar la copa mundial (ambos se abrasan y se besan)

Yui-Goooool Hidaka

Ken –ja ja ja ja

Minmay (Cantando) Forever love!

Jouji (está acostumbrado a beber por lo que está como si nada, se aprovecha de la situación)

-Lo que tu quieras Minmay chan (la lleva a su habitación)

Aya chan-Que espectáculo

Usagui-Que vergüenza y eso que yo soy la menor de las 4

Ran-Pues parece que eres la única que sabe tomar

-Ja ja ja ja eso se arregla Ran kun

Aya chan –Ya me voy a dormir hermano

-Que descanses

-Buenas noches

4 horas después

Jouji-Hey ya veo a Asuka me está llamando

Ken-Eres mi mejor amigo Guey de verdad te quiero Guey

Yui-Si! Por fin estoy en Gaia ven a mi Rey de Fanelia

Minmay-¡¡¡¡¡Kimi wo Kimi wo aishitreru!

Omi-Yo los quiero ver en la mañana

Aya-Y mi hermano Omi kun crees que este bien

Usagui- ja ja jaja

Ran- ja ja ja ja

Ambos corren a la habitación contigua hay envases vacíos de sake y tequila por todos lados Usa y Ran estan abrasados sentados en el piso

Ran-(cantando) ¡!Pero sigo siendo el Rey!

Usagui-ja ja ja ja ja Fly me to the moonja ja ja ja

Ambos caen en el piso y quedan dormidos Aya y Omi se van a su cuarto y ya no saben nada mas del asunto

A la mañana siguiente

Ran despierta ve que Usa está a su lado , mira la habitación es un desastre , ella despierta y lo mira , ambos se sonrojan al instante, no recuerdan nada de lo sucedido

Usa-Buenos dias Ran kun

-Usa chan

-Me duele la cabeza buaaa

-Vamos a la sala te daré algo

En la sala Ken esta dormido sobre el cuerpo de Jouji quien está abrasando a Yui Minmay está sobre las piernas de Ken y Yukino está a un lado de ellos (y no pregunten como llego ahí)

Ken abre los ojos, lo primero que mira es el rostro de Jouji se espanta y se levanta gritando

-Que qué pasó aquí

Minmay-Cállate me duele la cabeza

Yui abre los ojos y mira el pecho de Jouji, pega el grito en el cielo

-Que te pasa suéltame!

Jouji-Aléjate de mi!

Yukino-Cállense todos!

Aya-Debería darles vergüenza

Omi-Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera beber tanto

Yui-No me acuerdo de nada

Ken-A si ¿Dime quien es Kamui?

- ja ja ja ja una sutil abreviatura de Ken

Jouji-Solo asi se disfruta una fiesta!

Minmay-Que horror mi pobre estómago

Yukino-Yo no pienso levantar nada

Ken-Que horror jamás me había sentido asi

Usagui-Ya recuerdo la "cruda realidad"

Ran-Ja ja ja ja ja

-No te rías "Rey"

-Que! Asi pues "llévame ala luna"

-No me digas que no fue un sueño

-No Usa chan (la abrasa)

-Y lo que hicimos después (se sonroja)

-Te refieres a...(se sonroja y mira su vientre)

Yui-Muy bien que hicieron ustedes

Usagui-Te aviso en 9 meses (abrasa a Ran)

Ran-Que! (se pone totalmente rojo mas aun del tono de su cabello)

-Ja jaja ja no es cierto ...o eso creo ja ja ja (ambos se miran sorprendidos)

Yui-Yo quiero ser la madrina

Ken-Claro y que Kamui sea el padrino

-Claro, el mismo dia que ganes la copa mundial

-Que?

Minmay-Pues yo no sabia que ustedes fueran tan buenos amigos Ken y Jouji

Ken- A que te refieres Minmay chan

Jouji-A nada Guey

Ken-?

Minmay-Pues al menos yo no hablaba con los muertos

-¡Forever love!

-¿?

Omi-Pues bien Aya chan y yo decidimos que todos nos iremos de vacaciones a la Playa

Yukino-Si me encanta el sol, el mar y la arena

Jouji y Minmay-¡!Vamos!

Usa-Odio el sol y la arena

Ran-Odio el mar

Yukino – Par de amargados

Usa-Al menos yo no me hundo como piedra en el agua

-Cállate

-Akane Tendo!

Aya-Quieras o no vas a ir con nosotros hermano

Yui-Tu también Usa chan

Usa – ja ja ja ja

Yukino-Me las vas a pagar ven a qui!

Omi-No te preocupes Yuki chan yo te enseño a nadar

-Omi kun!


	9. Tan solo una Bella Soledad

**CAPITUL 8 **

**TAN SOLO UNA BELLA SOLEDAD**

Suena el teléfono y contesta Usagui

-Hola buenas tardes

Una voz aguda y fría respondió la llamada, la voz congelo inmediatamente a Usagui su cuerpo se paraliso y su mirada se lleno inmediatamente de un terror indescriptible

-Esta noche morirá el ángel de la oscuridad

Ran-Que te pasa Usa

Ken-Quien habla , dinos que te pasa

-Con su muerte comenzará la era de la regeneración

(Usa aprieta fuertemente la bocina del teléfono con la mano izquierda con la otra apretó el puño)

-Basta!

Yui-Que te pasa

Yukino-Omi rastrea la llamada

-Quien eres tu, qué es lo que quieres! Vete al infiernooooo!

(cuelga el teléfono con furia mientras las lágrimas corren por su rostro)

Ran-Que fue todo eso responde! (la toma de las manos y la mira a los ojos)

Usa-Por qué , Por qué no nos pueden dejar en paz buaaaa buaaaaaa Dímelo Ran ¡!Por quéeee!

El teléfono vuelve a sonar es Omi quien responde a la llamada conecta un altavoz para que todos escuchen , aquella fría voz se escuchó en toda la habitación

-WEIB KREUZ Cazadores de la noche los necesitamos

Persian-Tienen una nueva misión

Ken-Eliminanos a Reiji Takatori

Omi-También acabamos con Swarts y Scheriner

Persian-Reiji Takatori solo era uno de los maestros del crimen su organización a sido eliminada pero existen muchas mas

Jouji-Nuestro trabajo terminó , cumplimos nuestra venganza

-Que te da la seguridad de que fue Reiji Takatori quien dio la orden de asesinar a Asuka

-Que dices!

-El era un títere obedecía ordenes al igual que ustedes y yo

Omi-Que significa eso

-Que ellos necesitan de ustedes tanto como ustedes de ellos, son nuestras marionetas hasta que sepan la verdad

Ran-Solo es la verdad que tu has creido o lo que te han permitido saber

-Tu eres el líder de Weib Kreuz Fujimiya por que no me lo dices conocemos todo acerca de ti

-Solo hasta donde yo les he permitido saber

Omi-Ran kun (lo mira a los ojos el siempre supo la verdad todo siempre fue una trampa para ellos)

Usagui-Que es lo que quieren de ellos

Persian-Ustedes también han entrado en el juego

Yukino-No estamos aquí por las razones que nos han dicho verdad

-No tienen salida alguna Weib

Minmay-Eso quiere decir que Swats cumplió con su misión y por ello permitieron que fuera eliminado

Yui-Lo mismo harán con nosotros cuando llegue el momento

-Ustedes solo son piezas en nuestro gran juego de marionetas

Jouji-Me rehusó a creer eso

-Aun tenemos información que les interesa:

-El cuerpo que perteneció a Asuka se encuentra en una habitación del centro de estudios genéticos en Osaka

-Eso es imposible ella murió hace mucho tiempo

-Deben aceptar su misión si desean conocer la verdad

Ran-Yo no iré

Omi- Pero Ran kun

-Esa es la venganza personal de Jouji yo no tengo nada que ver con eso

-JA JA JA JA

Ken-Yo tampoco , deseo tener una vida normal de ahora en adelante

-Que clase de vida podría tener alguien que ya no existe, tu prometedora carrera en el fut boll fue destruida, aquel sueño que llegaste a poseer se desvaneció por completo

-Cállate

-No eres mas que una sombra negra vagando por este mundo

-No es verdad!

-A donde quiera que vayas te observaremos y controlaremos

-No lo permitiré

-Esa sed de venganza aun sigue en tu mirada a menos que elimines a tu verdadero oponente podrás continuar con tu vacía vida

Omi-Quien les dio derecho de hacer esto no es justo

-Tsukiyono Omi, o Takatori Mamoru tu eres nuestra marioneta favorita

-Que

-No sabes nada de tu pasado, no conoces si quiera tu presente

-Basta!

-Toda tu vida la hemos creado nosotros

--Por qué

-Quieres saber por qué razón te abandonaron a tu suerte en la calle quien debió pagar tu rescate , quien te dejó desprotegido mientras miraba como te golpeaban

-No , no es verdad

-Quien te convirtió en el asesino que eres ahora

-No por qué nos hicieron esto por qué

-Todo ha sido parte de nuestro juego quieran o no vendrán a nosotros Weib Kreuz (en ese momento se interrumpe la llamada telefónica)

Aya entra a la sala mira a todos muy impactados por lo que acaba de suceder

Aya-Hermano que sucede ¿están bien?

Ran-Vete a tu habitación

-Pero hermano yo...

Usa-Vamos te acompaño Aya chan tu hermano tiene algo muy importante que hacer ahora

Yukino va a la computadora principal comienza a buscar información para averiguar algo sobre lo sucedido , en eso recibe un e- mail

Yukino-Que es esto?

Yui-Está al nombre de Fujimiya

Minmay-Dice "Seguirás en el juego ángel negro"

Ran-Que significa esto

Aya y Usa entran en la habitación , se escucha una voz que les habla al oído

-Ya no te necesitamos

Ran-¡¡¡¡¡Aya!

Solo se escucha el sonido de un disparo cortando la oscuridad de la habitación , un cuerpo cae al suelo y la sangre cae rodeando los brazos cálidos de una dulce chica

Los chicos corren desesperados a la habitación pero ha sido demasiado tarde

Ran-Aya estás sangrando hay que llevarte a un hospital

Aya- (Destrozada en lágrimas) Esta sangre no es mía hermano

Ken-Que sucedió

Aya.- No lo sé , ella se lanzó sobre mi al escucharse el disparo , me protegió con su cuerpo, únicamente sentía la sangre rozando mi cuerpo y al darme cuenta ella...

Yui-Usa respóndeme (la sostiene en brazos)

Minmay-Te pondrás bien, te lo prometo ( se paraliza inmediatamente al verla)

Yukino-Háblame Usagui por favor, molestame como siempre lo haces (Se destroza en lágrimas al instante)

Ran va hacia ella, la toma entre sus brazos , la bala atravesó su pecho, la sangre no dejaba de correr, el colocó con fuerza la mano sobre su pecho tratando de detener la sangre inmediatamente se destrozó en lágrimas aquel cuerpo que sostenía yacía sin vida entre sus brazos , la mirada en su rostro sin embargo era serena y tranquila como si supiera que hizo lo correcto en todo momento, aquellos ojos color castaño tan inocentes y sinceros habían perdido su brillo ya

Ran colocó la mano derecha en su rostro con ternura cerro sus ojos y beso sus labios, aquellos tiernos labios rozaron los suyos por ultima ves mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, la levantó en sus brazos , recostó su cuerpo sobre la cama, al hacerlo miró una nota blanca escrita con tinta roja que decia

-Weib Kreuz cazadores de la noche

Se quitó la gabardina y cubrió con ella su cuerpo , aquellos ojos púrpura llenos de ternura y dolor miraron aquel cuerpo por ultima ves mientras se despedía del ser amado , al dar vuelta y mirar la nota sus ojos se llenaron de furia, un odio indescriptible lleno su corazón en ese momento apretó con furia el puño

Omi, Jouji y Ken lo miraron a los ojos la expresión en su rostro era tan fría que fácilmente pondría a temblar a los 4 Swartz en un segundo

Ran-La mataron por mi culpa

Omi-De que hablas Ran kun

-Todo es un juego y me querian dentro a toda costa

Aya-Hermano fue por ello que mataron a nuestros padres y tambien por ello quisieron matarme a mi

Yukino-Usa chan entró en el juego desde el día en que se interpuso para salvarte la vida

Yui-Hoy también lo hizo, esa era su cualidad, siempre anteponía a los demás que a sí misma

Minmay.¡¡Que quieren decir con eso! Que cumplió con su misión y fue eliminada

Yukijno-No se los perdonare jamás

Jouji-Asi es consiguieron su objetivo

Ken-Iremos tras ellos , sin importar quienes sean

Ran-Somos los cazadores de la noche

Aya-Ella lo sabía hermano

-De que hablas Aya

-Me refiero a que en el momento en que se escucho el disparo sabía que sería yo quien debia morir

-No digas eso

-Ella dijo tu nombre al caer sobre mi cuerpo , dijo que te amaba

-Lo sé Aya

-Y ella lo sabía hermano

(Ran sonríe al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior)

Siempre lo supo, Aya te quedarás en casa de una amiga nuestra, su nombre es Sakura, es peligroso que te quedes con nosotros iré a verte cuando pueda

-Si hermano cuidate mucho

Al día siguiente fue enterrado el cuerpo de Usagui en el mismo lugar donde descansan los cuerpos de los padres de Ran , Una cruz blanca y un ramo de rosas rojas yacen sobre aquella lápida

Jouji-Ran estás bien

-Si, solo quiero estar solo un momento

Los chicos se marchan Ran se queda ahí mirando el cielo azul, mete la mano en un bolsillo de su gabardina, la misma que Usagui frecuentemente usaba para hacer enojar a Ran, encontró una fotografía en su interior, en ella estaban ambos , el no la había visto nunca, la fecha era de hace un par de semanas Usagui esta abrazando a Ran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras el tiene una expresión fría , la mirada de siempre pero en el fondo se puede ver la misma sonrisa en su corazón

Ran-Asi que este era tu secreto Usa chan (mira reverso de la fotografía hay una nota escrita)

"Nuestra soledad presiona horriblemente como un beso las cicatrices de estar juntos nos hablan de una bella separación"

El se pone de pie mirando el cielo nuevamente con una sonrisa en el rostro se marcha mientras el viento comienza a soplar con fuerza arrebatando un pétalo de aquellas rosas rojas.

Usagui-Por fin lo he visto , aquel hermoso resplandor en tus ojos amado mío se que algún día volveremos a estar juntos y cuando llegue ese día jamás te dejaé ir

Ran-Esta tristeza duele como un fuerte abrazo y nuestros recuerdos juntos pintan una bella soledad

Finalmente al llegar la noche

WEIB KREUZ tienen una misión aceptan o no ir

Omi-Aceptó la misión (toma su ballesta)

Ken-También yo (cierra el puño haciendo salir las navajas)

Jouji-Que tenemos que hacer

Yukino-Hoy y siempre, hasta vengar su muerte

Minmay-Lucharemos juntos

Yui-Nosotros solos

-Que les hiso cambiar de opinión Weib

Yukino-Como si no lo supieran miserables (Desenvaina su katana)

Ran-Tarde o temprano la melancolía cambiara su destino y llevará a los pecadores solitarios a su perdición

"Nosotros somos los cazadores de la noche, llevaremos al purgatorio a todas las almas perdidas en la inmensa oscuridad ., los haremos sufrir en carne propia el dolor de los inocentes

No descansaremos hasta ver su final"

-Entonces si lo han aceptado su nueva misión será: E.S.T.E.T

**-fin-**

Este fic de Weib está dedicado a mis 3 amigas otakus

Nadia (Miyazawa San)

Gabriela (Minmay ) y Angélica (Yui)


End file.
